Pokemon and Trainer: Love Stories
by RoseRevolution99
Summary: Love can blossom in the most unexpected of bonds, and for Pokemon and their trainers, this means sometimes confronting this newfound love and the emotions that come with it. Though the stories relayed here might differ from each other, they're all connected with each other through a thread of forbidden love. Can love really conquer all? Rated M for explicit content.
1. Lilly the Gardevoir

Lilly the Gardevoir

Part 1: Distant Dreams

Miles stared down his opponent at the opposite side of the field. The young gym trainer on the opposite end was nothing short of a prodigy, specializing in ghost pokemon. He sent out his final Pokemon, a Gengar, and in return, Miles prepared to send out his final Pokemon, his Gardevoir.

"We've got this, Lilly. Just give it your all," Miles whispered into the ball before releasing his trusty Gardevoir. This was a dangerous fight for both sides. Neither Pokemon could take a hit without suffering massive damage, and experience and talent were not on Miles' side. He had, however, made a name for himself as someone who was able to turn even the most unfortunate situations around and as such, he had gained something of a following for his quick-witted approach at fighting.

"Shadow Ball, Gengar!" And the Gengar laughed before launching a slew of shadow balls at its opponent. Though the shadow balls were slow and easy to dodge, they acted like homing missiles and wouldn't stop pursuing their target.

"Lilly, keep moving and use Dazzling Gleam!" And a bright light quickly shone from Lilly, blinding the Gengar, as it held its arms up at its eyes. "Quick, follow up with a Psybeam!"

(Yes, master!) Lilly responded telepathically. And she swiftly continued her assault, as her beam swallowed up the Gengar. When the beam subsided, a substitute was revealed.

"Lilly, behind you!" But it was too late, the Gengar appeared behind the Gardevoir and swiped its claw at her. "Lilly!" The Gardevoir reeled over in pain, before correcting her posture.

(Master!) Though Lilly called for her trainer, she knew what was coming now that the Gengar was at such close range. "Hypnosis, followed by Psybeam!" her trainer called, and though the hypnosis would not take effect so quickly, it made her target lethargic all the same and that was all she needed to follow up with a Psybeam. She extended her hand before the Gengar and a beam shot out. Though the Gengar was able to take the hit without fainting, it simply stood there.

(Master, your command!) But there was silence. The entire stadium seemed to be at a standstill, the cheering had subsided - it was like the world had frozen over. Lilly slowly turned around to see her trainer keeled over on the floor.

(Master!) The Gardevoir teleported over to her trainer. She held up the back of her trainer's head, alarm bells were going off in her mind - she couldn't breathe. Time seemed to stand still. Why was no one coming to help him? She thought angrily. Her trainer, Miles, lifted his hand up to her face…

"Lilly… you should've known that I was pushing myself..." he said, his eye sockets empty and his mouth a gaping dark maw.

Lilly woke up with a startle. She checked her surroundings and found herself at the bedside of her trainer. She yawned and glanced over at the clock, it was five in the morning and though the sun was set to start rising soon - the room was still dark. She stretched her hands outward and looked at her trainer Miles, as he slept peacefully. Though Lilly's memories of the event had become corrupted by her own anxiety and fear - her trainer really did collapse some four years ago when he was a sixteen year old boy. Miles had to forfeit from the gym challenge, of course, and their adventure was unceremoniously cut short - though that didn't bother Lilly so much. She could only feel grateful that her trainer was having a steady recovery, albeit a somewhat slow one. She held her trainers hand as he slept and focused on his thoughts - a pleasant dream, he was dreaming about travelling with his Pokemon, about camping out in the wild, his dream shifted to playing with his Gardevoir (an impromptu game of catch), as his Umbreon eagerly asked to join in. The lights abruptly shut off, she hadn't much time to properly channel herself into the dream.

"Lilly?" the dream was abruptly cut before she knew it. "Were you looking into my head again?" Her trainer asked groggily.

(I'm really sorry. I just… it's very peaceful in your mind. It's… pleasant) She said. Though Miles had never explicitly given her his permission to intrude on his dreams - Miles didn't really mind, though he was wary of Lilly intruding upon an embarrassing dream.

"I'm glad you think so… what was I dreaming about?" he asked, still drowsy.

(It was… your companions. You were playing with Shade…) she said a half-truth. She was hesitant to bring up their short-lived travels together, for fear of digging up any regrets in her master's heart.

"I see… I have been feeling better lately so maybe I can play with Shade like I used to!" Miles said excitedly. He was now twenty years old, and though the constant bed rest had made him scrawny and frail, he was still a somewhat attractive boy, namely due to his softer features and the fact that he constantly smiled. Lilly caught herself staring at Miles' face, as she was wont to do.

"Huh, is something wrong?" Miles asked. Lilly quickly turned her head, to awkwardly hide her blushing face.

(It's nothing, Master… I simply got lost in thought) the Gardevoir quietly explained.

"Your face is red... " he prodded her cheek, and she blushed harder.

(Please stop it, Master…. I was just lost in thought, honestly!) Lilly said with an exasperated tone. Her trainer enjoyed teasing her because of her simple reactions, Lilly understood that but she found it very hard to not react that way.

"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled. Lilly could sense the happy emotions pouring from her trainer, and so, despite her embarrassment, she couldn't help but smile in return. Their days were like this. During the day Miles would write for various blogs as a freelance writer and lately he was even allowed to go outside by his doctor, albeit in a wheelchair which Lilly had taken to herself to push around. Miles' Pokemon would sometimes stop by his room as well to play, though his Umbreon had taken to guarding the halls at night and his Torkoal liked lazing about in the sun for as long as it could, and his Polteageist liked nothing more than being a nuisance to others.

Initially when Miles had first been hospitalized, Miles' parents had wanted his Gardevoir to return to her Pokeball but it became clear that separating them might drive the Gardevoir berserk, as she was clearly in a very tense state. It was true that Lilly had been upset, she blamed herself for what had transpired back then - though Miles was very unaware of this.

_Back then I was experienced. I couldn't sense my Master's emotions as clearly as I could now. It had been my duty to protect him, to watch over him, to become stronger for his sake… I did not respect my duty as his Gardevoir and I failed him. A better Gardevoir would have been more in turn with her Master's emotions..._

Guilt swirled in her mind like a storm, and regret took roost in her heart. Thoughts like this would constantly rage in Lilly's mind - some days it was all she could think about though the pain had undoubtedly softened after all of these years. Time could not heal all of her wounds but it had certainly helped.

_Nothing I ever do will atone for my past mistakes… my flippant attitude. I was content merely to fight by his side but that was not enough..._

Lilly sighed. Some hours had passed by now, though Miles had worried that Lilly would feel bored constantly at his bedside, she had assured him that she didn't feel that way. And it was true, though she protected and watched him out of a sense of duty born from guilt, she wanted nothing more than to be with her trainer. Miles eventually accepted these feelings and before long, he got used to the arrangement. He was happy that he could spend everyday with his best friend, though he did worry that she was needlessly stressing herself out.

"Is something wrong?" Miles looked up from his laptop in response to Lilly sighing.

(Oh no, it's nothing at all!) She could clearly sense the apprehension in her master as doubts clouded his mind, and she felt bad for lying.

"Well… I planned to keep it a secret but the doctor says I'll be allowed to start walking without my wheelchair by the end of this week. And that's great and all but I was thinking we could do a practice battle with everyone. One of my neighbors is something of a rookie and I've been out of practice for so long, I might as well be a rookie too," Miles chuckled.

(That's…) Lilly hesitated. (I'm happy that you'll be able to walk again, Master… and I think everyone else will also be overjoyed to find out they can get back to battling)

"Right? I'm sorry that I made you wait so long but I am pretty thankful that you and everyone else have waited so long for me to get better. It gets me all pumped to really think about," he flashed her a confident grin. She once again sensed the happy feelings pouring from her trainer and she smiled in return.

"See, there's your cute smile," he said, knowing full well how she would react.

(Master! Please…) Her face grew hot once more.

"It's really easy to tell when you blush because of your white skin, you know. Well what I basically mean is that you can't hide your feelings so easily," Miles said triumphantly as if the whole thing were a competition.

(I can't help that…) Lilly clutched her chest tightly. The reason she didn't like being teased so was because of the way it made her chest feel, as if something was tightening around her heart. It was a vexing feeling for her. She rested her head on the bed to the tune of the keyboard clicking on her trainer's laptop. Miles brought his hand to her head and began gently stroking her green hair as she fell asleep.

Their idyllic days continued like this. Miles would read books for Lilly. Lilly would report on how the other Pokemon were faring. Miles would indulge Lilly's favorite pastime of watching cute Pokemon videos together. Whenever one of Miles' other companions showed up, Lilly would do her best to accommodate them - if Terry, the Torkoal, decided to trek to their room, she would for example, need to open the window to let out all of the smoke. Before long, the fated day arrived and though Miles had been able to walk himself out of bed for a while now, he was happy to finally have the doctor's permission to do so.

Though, as soon as he got out of the bed, he fell over.

(Master!) Lilly immediately panicked.

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm okay… I just have a leg cramp," Miles exclaimed as his Gardevoir held her hand out for him. Miles had arranged for the fight between himself and his neighbor for today, and Lilly could clearly sense his anticipation but she thought she felt something else - nervousness perhaps?

She led Miles out into the home's backyard. Miles had a moderately rich father, who through some smart investments in Pokemon technology was able to build a fortune for his family and for himself. Their house and the neighborhood they lived in reflected that, and so they were able to have a large space in Miles' backyard in which to fight. Miles had already returned his companions to their pokeballs in anticipation of this fight, except for his Gardevoir who didn't want to go back there. Though as far as Miles was concerned, that was a good thing as he needed her help to walk right now. As they headed into the backyard, the sun shone brightly above them. Perfect conditions for Torkoal, thought Miles. Miles made some small talk with his neighbor and thanked him for agreeing with the battle, and before long, Miles stood against his opponent, a younger boy who had made it to the 5th gym on his first gym challenge and was determined to get stronger for the next year.

"Well, seeing as these are perfect conditions… Terry!" and his Torkoal emerged from his Pokeball. Terry, enthusiastic to fight once more, let off heaps of smoke from the top of his shell and from his mouth.

"Boltund!" The opposing trainer called out. In terms of speed, Boltund had the advantage but Torkoal had more bulk to compensate for this. Miles felt pretty confident about this first battle. "Nuzzle him, Boltund!" and the Boltund immediately leaped forward at the Torkoal, hoping to paralyze it.

"Heat Wave!" and the surrounding temperature become quickly sweltering. So much so that the Boltund's energy seemed to be zapping as it sped its way towards the Torkoal. "Keep it up, Torkoal!" To Miles it didn't seem like his opponent had an answer for such unwavering offense. Indeed, if the Boltund were able to make its way to the Torkoal, the match would be in his opponent's favor but like this, the match clearly favored Torkoal.

As this happened, Lilly stood behind her trainer and watched him carefully, gazing at him as he shouted commands and gave encouragement to Terry. She clutched her chest once more, feeling that something was definitely wrong with her. Miles turned around and gave a quick confident smile to his Gardevoir.

"Boltund, return!" She snapped out of it as she heard Miles's opponent call out. It looked like Torkoal had claimed the first victory. "Let's go, Dhelmise!"

"Return Terry!" and Terry was taken back to his pokeball. Miles turned around once more. "Well, I've kept you waiting long enough. What do you say about taking this battle?" Miles offered his hand to Lilly, who took his hand without so much as a second thought. Lilly stepped forward out into the field. Small patches of grass were burning from the previous fight, and the air was arid. Lilly's heart began to pound. She couldn't hear the world around her anymore. Her master? She quickly turned around but he was standing there, smiling at her.

(I can't sense him! Why? I can't hear anything?!) Her breathing quickened, once the realization hit her that she couldn't sense her trainer's emotions, her heart began to beat incredibly quickly. Lilly fell to the ground on her knees before the fight even started. Miles could only reel in shock before he quickly ran to her.

"Lilly?! What's wrong?" He kneeled by her side, and she quickly latched her arms around his neck.

(Master! I… I couldn't hear you…I couldn't sense your emotions or your presence! I can't do this anymore... I'm so sorry…) she was crying now. The match was called off then and there and though Miles still had a bad leg, he carried Lilly back to his room, solemnly thinking about what to say to her, about what could be plaguing her. It was her turn now, Miles decided as he lay Lilly on his bed and he took a seat at her bedside.

"Lilly… I'm really sorry. All this time I thought you had wanted to fight but that was really just me pushing what I wanted onto you… I'm stunned at how jealous I've been to not pay you any mind like that… I don't deserve to call you my best friend."

(That's… not true at all. It is I who have let you down, Master. Even though I should be ready to fight, I couldn't rise to the occasion. I am sorry, Master… I am useless. I don't think I can fight anymore...)

"You're wrong, Lilly," Miles took her hand in his, and clasped her fingers. "You're really precious to me, and if you don't want to fight then we won't."

(But Master… you can still fight without me. There's no reason for you to hold yourself back because of me!)

"I'll stop because I want to, not because you're making me," he smiled warmly at her, and Lilly could feel a pleasant emotion coming from her trainer. It was unfamiliar to her, but it made her feel calm and safe.

(I'm sorry…) she was about to continue but Miles interrupted her thoughts.

"You're not allowed to be sorry, Lilly. You're my best friend first and foremost and I want to make you as happy as you've made me all these years!"

_Ahhhh, so this is what that feeling is_. _My chest feels this way because I love my Master. It has been so obvious but those were feelings I didn't want to face. I turned a blind eye to them but I can't anymore. I love my Master so much that it hurts,_ Lilly clutched her chest once more. _I want to reach out and touch his face but how will he react? I'm just a Pokemon… only his best friend. I'm so selfish but I want more… I want to be with him for the rest of my life, to hold hands, to… but such things aren't allowed between us._

Their day passed like this once more, Lilly lay in bed while her trainer read her a story, brought her her favorite berries and despite her embarrassment even insisted on feeding her - though she had a feeling he merely did so in order to get a reaction out of her. When nighttime rolled around, Miles prepared a sleeping bag that Lilly had often used in order to sleep as close to him as she could.

(Master?)

"Yeah Lilly?"

(I… it may be selfish of me… but may we sleep in the same bed for tonight?) Lilly immediately sensed some apprehension on her Master's part.

"That's… we haven't done that since you were a Kirlia like four years ago, are you sure?" he asked her.

(Yes… I'm sorry for continuing my selfishness…)

_I can't tell him that I want him close to me. Even if I can't be his partner, I want to feel him close to me, if at least for tonight, this will do. I'll bury these feelings after today, nothing can come of a love between me and my Master besides heartbreak… so this is for the best._

"Sure, though the bed might be a bit small. It'll be a pretty snug fit," he said.

(I don't mind… though you can say if it's too much trouble. I won't get sad if you say so)

"No no, it's nothing like that… It's just… well nevermind. Let's just go to bed so you can get some rest. That's what's most important right now."

Miles did feel nervous, even though he did see Lilly as his best friend - he also loved her dearly but he didn't want to taint their relationship by confessing feelings that she would never return or even understand. Surely she would find such feelings disgusting, especially coming from a human. He was content merely having her as a best friend, he thought that that would be enough - that as long as he could make her happy, he too would be happy. But this, this really took him back to being a child and hugging Lilly as a young Ralts while he slept, and as they grew older, Lilly would curl up on his bed as a Kirlia, sometimes forcing her way into his arms while he slept. Miles shut off the lights and laid down closely to Lilly, he took her hands in his own and said, "It'll be alright. I'll even give you permission to peek into my dreams tonight. That always cheers you up, right?"

_Ahhh, my chest feels so tight right now… this is like some strange dream. Holding his hands like this is the closest I can get to his emotions, and I… I feel that pleasant emotion once more._

(Yes... thank you Master... You're very kind…) and Miles simply smiled, as he and Lilly closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Lilly woke up in the middle of the night to an intense feeling. It was the pleasant emotion she had felt earlier except much more unrestrained.

_This is…. My Master is having a pleasant dream. Perhaps I can discern the source of this soothing emotion and, at least for tonight, he has given me permission to look…_

Lilly clutched her trainers' hands and focused on what he was dreaming. It was a pleasant scene on a beach, the tide lulled and the sun was setting - the sky was dyed a soothing purple with dashes of yellow which reflected themselves beautifully on the still water. On the sand… Lilly saw her trainer and herself - Lilly was dressed in an overflowing white dress and her Master…. he looked slightly different compared to his usual appearance but she realized that in this dream, he wasn't so frail - it looked like a dream where he had never been sick at all. The Miles before her clasped the hand of the Gardevoir in front of him and they began dancing, it was an elegant dance and though there was no place for the music to come from - she heard a soft tune coming from somewhere - the sky changed color as if in tune with the song, from a soothing purple to a more crimson red. The duo twirled and stepped together in complete tandem - the red of the sky began beating as if signifying that the pair were completely one in spirit and in heartbeat. Before long the duo finished their elegant dance, and simply held each other close.

"Lilly, I love-" Lilly heard the words leaving her Master's mouth but what surprised her more was that the Gardevoir before her, her reflection, grabbed the back of her trainer's head and together they shared a kiss.

_This is… unbelievable._ _This means the pleasant emotion I was sensing from my Master…._

The duo finished their kiss, and as the duo rested their heads together, he said, "Lilly, I love you."

"I love you too, Miles," the Gardevoir before her was able to speak to him verbally as well, much to Lilly's surprise. Abruptly, the scene before her disappeared. The sand melted away, the sky disappeared as if being sucked into a vacuum and the music grew further and further away.

_Master, I love you too. _

Lilly couldn't help but say this as she was snapped out of the dream. She opened her eyes and she saw that her Master's eyes were also open.

"That's… I… did I imagine you saying that Lilly?" Miles whispered. Lilly's chest tightened once more, her resolve had been built on the idea that her Master would never reciprocate her feelings but now - she didn't have this excuse to fall back on. But she had no plans on making excuses now - his dream was her dream, she was determined to make it her own as well.

(Master… I love you. I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life... I can't shake this feeling or run away from it anymore… that is how I really feel though it may be shameless)

Miles clasped Lilly's hands tightly. "I love you too, Lilly. I thought that being a Pokemon would mean that you had no interest in me in that manner… but I see now that I'm really blind to your emotions."

Just like in the dream, Miles and Lilly exchanged a kiss as best as they could in their position. Lilly let Miles take the lead as their tongues seemed to dance together, they exchanged saliva and she could strongly feel the pleasant emotion coming from her Master. It came at her in waves and made her more and more eager to kiss him - she wanted to bask in this emotion forever. Miles removed his mouth from hers so that they could get a chance to breathe, but rather than go back to her mouth, he began kissing her neck. Lilly, much to her own surprise, let out a cry.

"You're… so… cute, Lilly," Miles said in between kissing her neck. He removed the sheet from on top of them and changed position so that he was on top of his Gardevoir. She moved her hand to his cheek.

(Master…. Please mate with me… ) Miles found this really endearing and moved in to kiss her to which she obliged. Lilly couldn't believe that she could so bluntly have said this but she couldn't hold herself back anymore… it was as if the floodgates of her emotions had been opened.

"Are you sure, Lilly?"

(Yes… I can't hold myself back anymore, Master. I want you so much… I want you inside of me) she said, as if pleading with him to start having his way with her. Lilly parted her dress for her Master so that her slit was in clear view - it was dripping wet. Miles's dick was hard and ready to claim her as his lover. Miles pulled down his boxers, and slowly entered his Gardevoir.

"I'm sorry Lilly, this might hurt at first but you'll have to bear it for a bit," he said, kissing her.

(It's okay, Master… I'm ready)

Miles slowly continued and though she had received a warning from Miles, the pain was surprising all the same. He slowly pushed inside of her until he was hilted. Another cry escaped her throat, though it was mostly from the pain of having her hymen broken. As Miles gave her a moment to recover - the blood striking against her snow-white skin... he began slowly thrusting into her and though it was painful at first, soon enough, Lilly began to feel small amounts of pleasure and a heat rising from where he was thrusting into her. Miles felt Lilly's soft walls clinging onto his dick and tightening around it and he couldn't help but groan.

"Lilly, I love you so much…" Miles said, moving in to kiss Lilly in the mouth.

(Master… it feels so good….) By now, the pain had subsided her and all that Lilly felt was the shared pleasure that they were experiencing together. Miles was letting off even more intense emotion now… love, and desire, and it only served to heighten her pleasure as she took in her Master's emotions. She felt like she was going crazy and she too began to move her hips towards her Master hoping that he would reach deeper inside of her.

Miles began thrusting more quickly now and Lilly's voice constantly escaped from her mouth - she couldn't contain her cries at this point, and though she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her moans, they escaped her throat all the same. Miles moved in to help her with that and as he thrusted harder and harder, he kissed Lilly so that he could help her control her volume, and also because he wanted to.

"Lilly, I'm going to cum…"

(Cum?) But Lilly didn't have time to finish this thought as Miles hilted fully inside of her and released his cum into her. The emotion she felt from her trainer was so intense and pleasurable that Lilly orgasmed in return - Miles' semen flowed into her, as he filled her up.

Miles remained like this inside of Lilly while the two took a moment to recover.

"Lilly… want to go again?" Miles asked her, kissing Lilly in the neck.

(Yes… Master…) Lilly couldn't think straight after such an experience.

"Since your crest seems to get in the way a bit, why don't you try kneeling on all fours for this one?" Miles asked. Lilly obliged him.

(Like this, Master?) Lilly's rear was level with his dick.

"Perfect," he said as he parted her dress, revealing her slit to him once more. He stuck his still hard dick inside of her and her soft walls clung to him once more. She's so tight, he thought, it's going to drive me crazy… Once he hilted her, he began thrusting from this new position. It wasn't long before Lilly was moaning in pure ecstasy once more, her Master's emotions acting as an aphrodisiac for her. Miles couldn't kiss his Gardevoir to keep her quiet anymore - though at this point, he was too far gone and the pair had completely given in to pleasure to care. Miles's dick slid in and out of her with ease and with how wet Lilly was, he was able to thrust faster and faster, until-

"Lilly, I'm going to cum again…"

(Yes Master! I'll cum with you…) And as Miles once again took his dick as deep inside of her as he could, he released his cum once more - filling her to the brim with his seed. Lilly, upon experiencing the peak of her partner's orgasm, also reached her climax.

_It feels so warm…. _That was all Lilly could think as she felt his seed inside of her.

The pair fell together into the bed, both exhausted and pleased. Miles clutched his Gardevoir's hands once again as they exchanged a few kisses and heated down.

(I hope your parents didn't hear us…) said Lilly.

"They sleep on the floor above us so we should probably be okay... " Miles said as he brought Lilly's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You made a lot of cute sounds," Miles said, teasing her.

(That's… you made me feel so good that I couldn't help it, Master…) Lilly answered in earnest. (So if anything, it's your fault)

"Oh? That's rare for you to talk back to me… Maybe you're due for another lesson?" Miles asked.

(Master! That's…)

"I'm just kidding," Miles said chuckling. "We'll have plenty of time with our lives ahead of us." Miles's ambitions hadn't changed, he still planned to dedicate himself to his best friend but now he could do it with the added honor of being her partner. "I think the next step is getting out of here so we don't have to worry about my parents."

(That sounds really nice… where would you like to live, Master?)

And so the pair talked about their plans together well into the morning.

A year had passed since the couple had consummated their newfound love. Much to their surprise, Lilly produced an egg a couple of days later though they chose to give her to a trainer a couple of weeks after its birth for fear of anyone finding out about their relationship. The couple named the Ralts Ruby and gave her to a young trainer about to set out on her very own gym challenge.

"This place looks really good!" Miles stretched his hands upwards towards the open, blue sky. He reached for Lilly's hand, "But I want to know what you think."

(I think… as far as a place for building a home… it looks good, Master) Lilly replied thoughtfully.

Miles chuckled. "I thought I told you to stop calling me master now? It's not exactly the sort of thing someone in a relationship would call their partner."

(Oh… I'm really sorry) Lilly giggled. (It's a force of habit by this point)

Miles's Umbreon ran up to him and nuzzled against his leg, enjoying the open air - it seemed to be playing around with the mischievous Polteageist.

"Maybe it'll be easier if you call me another nickname instead of my real name…" Miles said.

(Like… 'my love,' perhaps?) Lilly said, giggling shyly. Miles could only blush in return.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that…"

(Then it's settled, my love…)

Before Lilly could fully react, Miles moved in and kissed her, stroking her face lovingly as he did so. Lilly pushed him down into the grass in retaliation and went down with him. She lowered her face to his and continued their kiss. Time can not always heal all wounds but it can certainly ease the pain.

Part 2: Distant Memories

It has been a year since we last saw our couple. With the money Miles had saved from freelance writing, he was able to afford a cabin out in the outskirts of the desolate Mototske woods. He thought that such an out-of-the way location would be the best for his best friend, Lilly. He had done a lot of research on Pokemon trauma, and mental health in general in order to determine how he might best be able to help her. And though it didn't seem to be a common phenomena for trainers to just keel over in the middle of the battle - there were cases of Pokemon falling into grief or going on rampages upon the deaths of their trainers. Miles had heard from his parents how Lilly reacted when he was initially hospitalized and though he didn't think much of it at the time - it became clear that his affliction had affected Lilly a lot more than he thought.

"I can't believe I let her suffer all of those years… I really was stupid back then…" he thought aloud. Miles was in his study - the room where he did all of his writing and research. Though Miles' home was modest and space was limited, he had enough room to fit in a study where he could work on writing and do research.

_No use lamenting that, though. The most important part is that I do now know…_ _But well it's not like I plan on sending Lilly out on battles so maybe staying like this isn't so bad. Lilly won't ever have to fight again... _

But Miles understood that Lilly was still plagued by constant nightmares. He was often woken up in the middle of the night by Lilly hyperventilating. In moments like these, all he could really do was say soothing things, hold her hand and try to calm her by saying that things would be alright - that she didn't need to fight anymore - or do anything that she didn't want to…

_These things take time, and we have plenty of that…_

But Miles could not shake the feeling from his heart that he wasn't doing enough. Even though he would keep asking Lilly if he could do anything else for her…

(It's fine… besides the nightmares I feel… I feel happy that I can be with you…) and she would grab his hands. That would be her usual reaction, and though it put Miles at ease to hear Lilly say such a thing - this confidence would crumble the next Lilly had a nightmare.

Lilly floated out into the backyard of her home with a basket in hand. Though Miles made time for cooking and doing other errands, Lilly liked helping him all the same and so she was on her way to feed all of her companions - Terry, Shade, and Cookie. Though Lilly hadn't intended for such a thing to happen, she felt a rift forming between Miles and herself…

_I'm pushing him away by being so needy… by being so unlike a proper Gardevoir. What if my Master were to be in an actual life or death situation… would I be able to fight then? This won't do at all…_

**Hello there Lilly… **Lilly turned around as she heard the familiarly lethargic voice of Terry. **You're the one feeding us again today, huh? What do you have for me?**

(Hi Terry… I'm sorry I didn't notice you there…) she responded, as she reached into her basket and placed a Sitrus berry in front of the hungry Torkoal. Terry contently puffed out billowing smoke… Gardevoir was set to float away before the Torkoal stopped her.

**Wait… oh yeah… I almost forgot because I'm putting on the years now. But you seem very out of it… is something wrong? **

(It's not really anything… I just have a lot of nightmares lately and I believe it is affecting our Master deeply…)

**Hmmmmmmm… is that how it is? I see. And what are the nightmares about?**

(T-that's… it's about my lo… our Master. I'm afraid of something happening to him and being unable to do anything for him…)

**Have you told him this?**

(Well no… but…)

**You have the benefit of communication, Lilly. Most of us Pokemon can merely wish to talk to our trainers so you are in a fortunate situation. Don't squander that…** the Torkoal spoke slowly. **You, and our trainer, are probably not aware of this, but I had another master before him. It was a very long time ago when I was younger… but that girl kept me as her companion and as humans are wont to do… she got older and older… and one day she passed away. To me, it felt like her life was over in a flash but she raised me in the best way that she could and she left me with all of these sweet memories of her… of course, I'm not saying that you should just accept the idea of our trainer senselessly dying one day… but I think that's all the more reason to cherish the time you do have together because one day, it'll be gone… humans die. We die… it's just the way things work…**

(That's… ) Lilly looked out into the field and saw Shade and Cookie happily chasing each other around. (Do you miss the girl, Terry?)

**Yes… she made some very nice treats… **

Lilly smiled softly at that comment. (What was her name?)

**Belinda! A very fitting name for someone with her heart…** **But well I like this boy Miles as well even if he doesn't know how to bake! **

(I will relay your request to him…) Lilly petted the Torkoal on its head.

**Ohoho, very kind. Thank you… **and the duo made their way to the Umbreon and Polteageist so that they too could have their share of their meal. A newfound determination welled in Lilly's chest.

_I don't know how right now but I can't live my life in fear anymore. I want to be there for him in all respects, not just as his partner or his best friend but also as his Gardevoir. That is what I want the most._

It felt as if a weight had been lifted from Lilly upon this self-declaration. She smiled happily as she fed the two hungry Pokemon, who were now fighting between a Sitrus berry. As soon as they were done eating, she bid farewell to her companions and floated over to the cabin, eager to talk to her trainer.

(My love?) She opened the door to his study. (I'm not interrupting you, am I?)

"Not really, is something the matter?" he looked up at her from his computer. She could sense a mixture of anticipation and apprehension coming from her master.

(I… I'm sorry. I have been concealing my emotions this entire time... because I thought I would be burdening you with them but that is unfair of me. My attempt at thoughtfulness is only driving you away… Forgive me…)

"Oh… that's okay, Lilly," Miles smiled at his Gardevoir, not expecting this sudden confession. "I don't see you as my Pokemon… I think I've told you as much countless times but I see you as my equal. That's how I really feel, so you can tell me anything," Miles was spurred on by her sudden confidence.

(I understand… ) Miles got up from his seat and took Lilly's hands in his, and rested his head against hers.

"So what is it? Are you prepared to tell me right now?"

(I… I'll try my best to explain) Lilly sighed, and paused for a moment before starting, (I think that this entire time I have been afraid of losing you... That feeling I felt when you first collapsed… it was despair, but more than that, I felt very helpless… and I felt very helpless when you laid sick and showed no signs of recovering… all that I could do was hold your hand and wish that you would get better. I prayed so much to Arceus that you would wake up… that you would return to me…) Tears were streaming down Lilly's face. When she was this close to him… Lilly could clearly sense his thoughts - compassion, love, kindness… it only served to make her cry more.

"That's… I have no intentions of leaving you behind, Lilly. It's true that we can't expect things to go a certain way. I can't know if I'll live to see tomorrow… but that just makes me want to celebrate our time together even more…" Miles realized he might not have said the best thing… but Lilly giggled in return.

(You said the same thing that Terry did! But you're right…) Miles couldn't resist Lilly when she giggled and so he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

_It's true that I am my Master's Gardevoir… but he has done me the kindness of seeing me as his equal. I should be able to at least return the favor…_

(Miles… I love you very much. I… I'm not sure I'll ever be able to fight for you again…but is that really okay?)

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of sending the love of my life out to fight for me anyway. I want you despite that," Miles said earnestly, and Lilly could sense it - love poured from Miles - these were his true feelings.

_I can't do anything at this point but trust you, Miles… but I am happy that I get to trust someone like you. I'm still so scared of what might someday happen but I can only deal with that when the time comes, _Lilly thought. She grabbed the back of Miles's head and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips - their lips locked together and their tongues danced around the other's. Lilly closed her eyes and cherished this moment… she moved her hands over her partner's chest and began unclothing him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her as closely as her crest allowed.

(Miles…) Lilly ran her hand through her partner's chest and down to his crotch where she could feel his dick poking through his pants, which she began to unzip as they continued their kiss. Lilly pulled back from Miles and kneeled in front of him taking his dick in her hands.

(May I?) Lilly felt the best whenever Miles felt good and in her experience, he really enjoyed this particular act. Miles found it really cute that Lilly would always ask for permission as she looked up at him with her large ruby eyes.

"Of course," Miles said while tenderly petting Lilly's head. Lilly happily obliged him and moved her mouth to the tip of his dick, planting a tender kiss on it before moving her mouth over it. Miles immediately groaned - this wasn't a new sensation for him but Lilly had become more adept in going through the motions of making him feel good - she knew, for example, that Miles enjoyed it when she looked up at him as she slid his dick into her mouth, and so she did. Lilly let his dick rest in her mouth for a second before she began bobbing her head along the shaft of his six-inch dick. It wasn't long before Lilly could sense the familiar waves of pleasure emanating from Miles and they only served to make her increase her rhythm from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of his dick which was now throbbing in anticipation…

"I'm going to-" Miles didn't have time to finish his sentence… he grabbed the back of Lilly's head and shot his copious amounts of his seed into her throat as it quickly filled her mouth.

(Miles… you taste so good…) Lilly said with his dick still in her mouth, some of his seed had spilled from her mouth but she had happily swallowed most of it.

Miles helped Lilly up - Lilly hadn't realized it after all this time but during sex she also let off waves of telepathic pleasure that served as an aphrodisiac for Miles - which made him always excitable and want to go again for a second round, and it was no different now. Miles began kissing Lilly and slowly led her to the wall - as their mouths were locked together, Miles parted the bottom of Lilly's dress with his hand and began to massage her inner thigh before slowing moving to her clit - her sex was already drenched in her liquids.

They parted from their kiss only occasionally to catch their breaths - thanks in part to the aphrodisiac effect, neither wanted to stop…

(Miles… please mate with me… ) Lilly said, almost pleading with him.

"I can't say no when you ask me that earnestly, Lilly," and so, while Lilly used one of her free hands to part her dress for Miles, Miles moved his hand back down to Lilly's inner thigh and lifted her leg - Miles slid his dick inside of Lilly rather easily and it didn't take much effort for him to fully hilt inside of Lilly, but even still, her soft walls clutched his dick tightly. It wasn't long before the two were in a rhythm. Miles thrusted inside of Lilly as he held her left leg outwards, allowing him to reach even deeper inside of her, and Lilly's hands rested on Miles' chest. Lilly's mind was lost to pleasure and the exchange of love that was occurring between them at a mental level - it all made her knees feel very weak.

(Miles… ) At every thrust, a wild cry left her throat. Miles moved his mouth to Lilly's as the pair exchanged another deep kiss.

"I'm cumming again, Lilly..." Miles said, breaking his kiss with Lilly. As his thrusts slowed down, he hilted inside of her one final time before releasing his load, filling her completely with his seed.. Lilly let out one final cry of pleasure as she reached her own climax, collapsing in Miles' arms. Miles took Lilly in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, across from his office.

(Miles…) Lilly said.

"Huh, what is it?" Miles asked, but Lilly simply buried her face in Miles' chest.

(I love you, Miles. I want to be with you forever…)

Miles smiled as he laid Lilly on their bed. "I guess this might not be a bad time to bring it up, but since we're pretty much alone in the wilderness now, I thought we could hold something of a wedding ceremony for the two of us," Miles said. "It would be a very low-key sort of thing…"

Lilly was somewhat familiar with the concept of wedding ceremonies thanks to all of the books Miles had read her - and well, she understood that it an act of devotion between two people acted out in a big celebration (sometimes).

(I thought we were already devoted to each other, Miles…) Lilly said, somewhat confused, and Miles chuckled in return.

"It's more of a symbolic event… to signify that we plan on being there for each other through thick and thin," Miles explained. "It's meant to be romantic."

(Romantic…) and Lilly's mind flashed to the wonderful dream she had once witnessed in Miles' head - the dream that had started it all for them, in which they danced and in which Lilly could somehow speak in a human voice. (I want that…) Lilly said, smiling.

"I'm happy to hear it, I guess we can work out the details in the coming weeks but if you want anything for it then all you have to do is ask," Miles grinned.

(I want you…) Lilly giggled and Miles blushed lightly in return, caught a bit off-guard by her forwardness.

"Well I was thinking of getting a tailor out here to sew a dress for you… but that might be hard to explain," Miles chuckled.

(I want that!) Lilly immediately chimed in, once again vividly remembering Miles' dream. Due to Lilly's elevated psychic powers, she could easily recall anything from her memories and like snow globes, she collected Miles' dreams… dreams of her mostly, some bad dreams, ambitions, regrets, but she found comfort and warmth in them all the same. As the couple talked well into sunset about their plans, Lilly happily thought that this too would become a memory to treasure… another warm dream to look back on and hold close. The thought made her happy.

**Author's Note: **

**Hi it's me, your author! I was pretty inspired by a compilation fanfiction (on this site by an amazing author) to try my hand at writing these. I want to give these relationships some serious weight so I'll try writing meaningful stories every time. **

**I'm not an experienced writer by any means, and this is my first time writing anything with erotica (and also fanfiction!) but I hope you enjoyed the story all the same. This is going to be a compilation of stories with male trainers and their female Pokemon, as a fair warning and it will only really feature anthro-ish Pokemon (though maybe that will change sometime?).**

**I might revisit Gardevoir in a later chapter once I get better at writing since it's a pretty lovely Pokemon.**

**Thanks for reading. Please consider me giving me a review as any criticism would be seriously appreciated.**


	2. Brenda the Braixen

Brenda the Braixen

The Foolhardy and Reckless

_The curtains are rising. This is it! You know what to do, Brenda! _

Brenda closed her eyes and readied herself - her trusty wand in hand. She opened her eyes and smiled to the crowd, and began her now familiar routine. The Braixen began by throwing her wand in the air, and seemingly, a flame spouted from her mouth to light the wand as it fell into her hand which she caught in full dramatic flare - with an added wink to the crowd. It was a swift, but mesmerizing act - the 'blink and you'll miss it' kind. Brenda waved her wand around in a vague shape and a torrent of spinning fire immediately surrounded her - which immediately let up to now reveal her in a top hat and a grand cloak. Scattered applause and murmurs ran through the audience. Brenda glimpsed at the usual spot - at the usual chair - where he would be sitting, her partner Robin, and as she saw his familiar face amongst the crowd, she flashed him a smile as she continued her routine. Once more, she waved her wand, this time in a fiery heart shape which lasted even after she had casted it, and this time, another vortex of fire surrounded her and though it immediately let up - she was nowhere to be seen. The audience grew silent and not a second later, a spotlight shone on the back of the audience, revealing Brenda now with a blue ribbon on her head and various other ribbons tied to her body and to her tail.

The audience roared, and clapped at this sudden display. Teleportation abilities were nothing new for Pokemon but for a Braixen to perform such feats - it was nothing short of an impressive display. Brenda sat on her stick and a fire blazed out from behind it, lifting her up over the audience. Various sparks were let off as she flew over the audience - and though the stunt looked dangerous - it was perfectly safe. Of course, no one besides Robin and Brenda were privy to that secret, and so the audience could only watch with their mouths agape. The routine continued like this - though magic performances with only a Pokemon taking the stage were rare, Brenda had a natural appeal that made her win any crowd over - though Brenda attributed this to the routine she had implemented with her trusty partner more so than just herself.

After some more displays of magic and performance, Brenda stood on the center of the stage once again. She threw her wand into the air one final time and as the flame on it went out, she caught it in her large tail and bowed to the audience. Another round of applause came from the captivated audience, and as the curtain closed and Brenda remained bowing - a pleased smile stayed on her face.

'_I did it! I did it!' _As soon as the curtain closed - she jumped up and down in place in unbridled excitement. The stage crew began to move around her, moving around the props and set pieces for the next performer. Upon coming back to reality and noticing the people around her, Brenda cleared her throat and walked off the stage into her dressing room with her head held high.

"Good work as usual out there, Brenda," a familiar stagehand greeted her.

"You really killed it," someone else smiled at her

'**Looking cute today Brenda!'** a Machamp said, carrying a large box on its shoulders.

Brenda smiled at all of them. She was popular with the folks of the troupe as she and Robin had now been long-time members.

As Brenda went inside her dressing room, she was surprised to see Robin already there. Robin had a serious expression on his face, he reached into his sleeve and produced an array of beautiful carnations - orange, red, pink, and white - Robin grinned widely from behind them.

"You were really great out there, Brenda! These colors really reminded me of you so here!" Robin said, handing the carnations over to the Braixen who grinned happily in return. Brenda immediately put them on the table and jumped on Robin's lap and gave him a hug.

"Ahaha… you really did captivate the whole room out there! I'm proud of you," and Robin rubbed her head. To Brenda, Robin was her partner, but they actually had not been able to perform together for the last three months. Robin had gotten injured in one of their rehearsals, spraining his ankle. Though Robin's ankle had healed considerably now, it still hurt him if he put pressure on it for extended periods of time, and so, as much as it pained the both of them - Brenda and Robin's act had become just Brenda's act, and though the tricks that Brenda had to perform by herself were different than when she was performing with Robin - she mastered her new act with unparalleled finesse. Robin really thought that Brenda was some sort of performing prodigy.

"Well, what do you say to going home now?" Robin asked, carrying his Braixen in his arms as he grabbed the carnations from the table.

'_Let's goooo!' _Brenda said cheerily, though Robin only heard the general noises that a Braixen could make.

"Alright!"

* * *

_This is really wonderful, _Brenda thought wistfully - she was staring at Robin as he drove them both home.

Robin was a man of 25 years, of small stature, and he had known Brenda for 18 of those years. The duo had been practically inseparable growing up, and though Robin had no interest in battling other Pokemon, he swept up Brenda in his own artistic interests, dabbling in fashion, songwriting, and painting, before settling into magic and performance.

_I love my partner so much! It's just too bad I can't communicate to him the extent of my feelings… _

And so, Brenda sighed and entered her usual loop of love and regret. She continued to stare intently at her partner.

_Oh if I could be your partner in all that it entails and not just in name! Anytime I've tried to tell you how I feel, you just remain so dull and oblivious, but well, it's not like I can expect you to be so open to the idea… but still! _

Brenda had tried writing him short messages with her fire wand, such as drawing a heart with her wand and then pointing at Robin, which he would just smile at and cheerily respond by saying, "Well, I love you too!"

Brenda would get her hopes up everytime, though she noticed by the unknowing look in his eyes that he never really grasped the depth of her feelings.

_I guess nothing short of kissing him might communicate my feelings at this point…_

"Brenda, is something wrong? You have been giving me a really killer stare for the last thirty minutes…" Robin glanced at her, with a clear look of concern.

'_Hrmmm…' _Brenda replied thoughtfully.

"We're almost home, so how about you tell me while we eat? That way you can think about it," Robin turned on the radio, and a jazzy tune filled their car as they drove out into the dark streets - tall, familiar skyscrapers on either side of them. Brenda looked out of the passenger window - paw beneath her chin.

_Am I really okay like this? My partner will likely never love me the way I love him. I can only act so optimistic and happy for him… right?_

Brenda was not really sure how to feel and it exasperated her. She did indeed love her partner - these were feelings she had come to terms with years ago…but she, at the very least, wanted to communicate these feelings to her dullard of a partner before giving up on him. That was the ultimatum she would put on herself.

_Alrighty, that sounds good! I'm not really sure if it'll end being that simple but putting it that way does make me feel better…_

Brenda looked longingly at the skyline - she had seen many romantic movies with Robin and she always thought it would be nice if they could share what she saw in those films. Being together, devoting yourself to someone like that - she was wholly prepared to devote herself to her partner forever. Well, she planned to do so anyway but thinking about it that way made her feel really warm and happy inside.

_It's always a human with a human, huh… never someone like me. Someone like me… _though Brenda was the one who had thought this, these words hurt her all the same.

Robin glanced at Brenda, and let out a soft sigh. For the last couple of weeks, well more like since he had first witnessed her solo performance, he could not stop thinking about her.

_She looks so happy up on that stage when she's not performing with me, but I can't let myself feel lonely or jealous. I really do think Brenda can be a famous performer and I don't want to hold her back from that. It's not really my place to do so… I've been putting off telling her this but... Maybe this is what she really wants to tell me - that she has no use for someone who can't go up on stage with her… no, at this point, if I were able to perform with her… could I? She looks so much happier when she's there alone, and I want whatever is best for her._

Robin was tempted to slap his cheeks at this declaration in a move of self-determination, but he quickly remembered that he was at the wheel - and so he could only look at the street ahead of him with fiery determination.

It was not long before the duo arrived home. At this hour, there was practically no traffic to contend with.

"Shall I?" Robin once more took Brenda in his arms as he opened the passenger door. He took the carnations from the back seat and gave them to Brenda to hold.

Robin prepared dinner - a garlic fried rice dish - while Brenda readied their table. Despite how popular Brenda's act was, the theater troupe they belonged to was small but they earned enough to live modestly, and that was all either of them could ask. It wasn't long before Brenda had to wipe away her drool - garlic fried rice happened to be her all-time favorite dish.

_I can't help but remember that one time I almost burned down the apartment trying to make it myself though… ugh, I'm never going to let myself live that one down. Robin ran out of his room in pajamas and he fumbled with the fire extinguisher for what felt like the longest time. Ughhh, I was just too dumbfounded to even think I could control the fire myself - what a joke I can be._

Though it was an embarrassing memory, Brenda couldn't help but giggle at it. It took her back… Much to the chagrin of Robin's parents, Robin had left school at seventeen in order to pursue performing. Performing on subway platforms, on the sidewalk, they performed everywhere they could in order to get their names out there - Brenda and Robin. Before long, they were taken in by a theater troupe and well, their act was enough of a success that things had been looking up for them.

"Here you go!" Robin slid Brenda's dish in front of her, and Robin took the seat opposite of her in their small table. Robin simply stared at Brenda as she heartily ate through her meal - he was just really tempted to start rubbing her head again but doing that to someone while they were eating is probably pretty rude, he thought. Brenda looked up at him with a mouthful of rice and gave him a puzzled expression, and Robin took that as his cue to open up.

"Well… is it alright if I tell you a story?" Robin asked - maybe it was his performer's blood but he felt this might be the easiest way to open up. Brenda nodded seriously with a stuffed mouth.

"My parents were constantly on me about it, but I never really told you why I dropped out of school, right?"

Brenda shook her head in response. _I always just assumed it was because you were more interested in being a performer._

"To be frank, it's not really something I want to talk about. I start dredging up all these bad memories and I start feeling pathetic… I suppose you don't remember but back when I was in grade school, I was a really good student. I was at the top of my class… though you might find that hard to believe now," Robin smiled awkwardly, forcing a laugh. "But when I started high school… I felt all these mounting expectations - to do better in school, to get a girlfriend, to get a part-time job, my parents wanted me to do it all. Quite frankly, I couldn't handle it. I lashed out, I closed myself off to others, to my parents. I just wanted to really, really run away. So, if anything… me trying all of that stuff I made you do with me, like painting, and dancing… it was like I wanted an easy out in life," Robin sighed, and Brenda gave him a determined double fist pump.

"Thanks Brenda… well, to be quite honest, I had no real interest in any of the stuff we did together… I just wanted to escape," Robin stared out of the window, he could not bear to look at Brenda. "And I mean that was true at first, but I enjoy what we do together. I didn't think I would find joy in running away and performing with you, but I was wrong - seeing you perform makes me really happy, and performing with you - well I can't do it as I am right now, but it made me happy too! But I think that, unlike me, you're actually made for the stage… you didn't enter all of this with the half-hearted feelings that I did… it's pretty clear you throw yourself completely into it and I don't want to hold you back from that…"

Brenda immediately got up on the table.

"Huh-" but before Robin had the chance to utter another word, Brenda patted his head. Robin's sad expression turned into a thoughtful one and then a slightly embarrassed one.

"I guess you're saying that I don't have to worry about that, huh?" Robin said. Brenda immediately nodded, a gentle smile on her face.

_You won't get rid of me so easily, jeez… I'd never, never let something like that fly._

But Brenda couldn't tell her partner that, and so all she could do was smile and pat his head, just as he petted her head whenever she was feeling down. Robin looked up at his Braixen and he smiled in return.

"I don't think I deserve you-" but Brenda immediately put her finger up to Robin's lips.

"Well then, I can't argue with you at all. I hear you loud and clear, Brenda… I'll focus on recovering instead of worrying about things like that. Does that mean you'll still have me as your partner?" Robin asked, and Brenda nodded confidently. She reached for the bouquet of carnations, taking a small white flower in her paw, and she handed it over to Robin with a wide smile.

"Thanks… you're really kind, Brenda. I guess we should get back to ea…" but Robin stopped himself as he noticed that Brenda had stepped on her food, and he burst out laughing. Brenda looked down at her dish and pouted in embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry. Here, you can have some of mine!"

_I tried my best to look cool in front of him and I fail right at the end. Oh well, I can be happy with the way things went, I think._

Robin helped Brenda wipe her paw clean, and she once more took her seat in front of him.

"Oh yeah, do you know that flowers actually have their own language? Like their own symbolic meanings?" and Brenda shook her head.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, white carnations denote pure love…" Robin said thoughtfully. Brenda slammed her paws on the table and nodded her head dramatically. "Ahaha, you think so too, don't you, Brenda? I guess that's probably it."

Brenda reached for the bouquet and handed him another white carnation.

"Oh, are you trying to say you love me?" Robin grinned, and Brenda nodded contently.

"Well, I…" Robin paused. It was rare for him to get flustered when saying this, but for some reason, he felt a light, fluttering sensation in his stomach. "I love you too, Brenda."

_Ahh, I guess it was too much to get my hopes up… You really are a dullard, but that is what I love about you. Well, I'm a total dullard too so we're perfect for each other. _

"You had something you wanted to say too, didn't you? I remember you seemed troubled on our car ride back. You had this really crazy look in your eyes," and Robin laughed. Brenda pouted and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just being a bully, aren't I?" Robin gave her a small laugh.

The city skyline was perfectly visible from the window of their apartment, and at night, in times like this, it always made Brenda feel right at home. The sounds of the city enveloped their home, and flashing lights would occasionally dot the skies - Robin would sometimes wonder if any of those lights were Pokemon just flying freely through the sky. It's a somewhat romantic thought, thought Robin. And as for Brenda, she loved the moon - it was such a simple figure and yet it vaguely reminded her of home, wherever that may be.

It wasn't long before Robin fell asleep on the sofa, and Brenda left it to herself to tidy up the place before going to sleep as well.

_I think I like my plan of making my feelings as clear as day by just kissing him… but I wish I could tell him the full extent of what I feel. I don't want him to misconstrue my feelings or mistake my love for simple lust or him to get away with being an airhead yet again… _Brenda glanced over at her partner, and quietly walked over to him. _I'll satisfy myself so for tonight, _and she gave him a light kiss on his cheek, which made her face go instantly red.

_I can't believe I actually did it… I-I'm really bold..._

Brenda turned off the lights - she didn't feel like sleeping in her bed tonight, so she rested against the sofa, wrapping her tail around her, and she closed her eyes.

_Have a good night, my partner._

* * *

_T-this is! _

Brenda's face was pressed against the small television in the living room. There was a large Pokemon on the television that resembled her.

_She has my face! Is this my…_

Brenda had been separated from her mother at a really young age and so, she had no recollection of what she might look like fully evolved.

_But this has to be it! She totally looks like me!_

This particular channel often ran special programs on Pokemon and it was often on in the background because Robin was particularly fond of flying-type Pokemon and liked learning more about them - he had once confided in Brenda that he had once thought about becoming a pilot, but he always half-heartedly dismissed it as something he would do in his next life. The program today was featuring Delphox, the fox Pokemon.

"Delphox are known for their double prowess in both fire-type and psychic-type attacks. Delphox's flames are very powerful and the Pokemon is known for combining its fire and psychic-type powers in order to achieve heats of up to 5400 degrees celsius. A fascinating feature of Delphox is their tendency to carry around sticks which they use to channel both their fire and psychic-type abilities. Though Delphox are rare, it is said that they build strong bonds with their trainer, being able to communicate with those that they trust," the program continued on and on, but that was all Brenda needed to hear before her mind went at it in full force. It had been a few days since her last performance and she had been at an impasse with herself as to how she should approach confessing her feelings.

_But this is like a sign from the Gods! _

Brenda was aware that she had latent psychic abilities - it was after all, a small part of how her magic act functioned. Though she wasn't able to use strong psychic arts, like teleportation, she could perform minor acts of psychokinesis.

_Wait!_ Brenda immediately ran to her bed and rummaged through all of the contents under her bed before finally finding her trusty polaroid camera. She ran up to the television and snapped a picture of the Delphox.

_I did it… I made it in time. But if… if I were to evolve, I would solve all of my problems… I would be able to confess the extent of my feelings. Well, the only hurdle now is that I have no experience in battle at all… and my partner has absolutely no interest in battle. Well I can accept that this won't be easy but this is surely better than sitting around thinking about things until my mind is mush. _

Brenda threw a quick glance at the clock - there were only a couple of hours left before sunset and Robin was at the store - picking up dinner and other supplies for the both of them. It wasn't exactly ideal but knowing that what she wants is so close, she could not help but feel that she needed to spring into action.

_Forgive me, Robin. I'll be back before you know it… _

Brenda, for the first time in quite a while, stepped out into the open air by herself. The streets in this area were particularly busy with salarymen and people going about their business - though this area was on the outskirts of all of the major shops, it was still a busy street at this time of day. Robin once noted that everyone always looked ahead and walked as quickly as they could, and indeed, even as Brenda took the chilly autumn air in by her lonesome - it occurred to her just how lonely it felt. This town didn't exactly favor Pokemon, nor did it have anything in it to really draw trainers, so it was quite barren in regards to Pokemon influence as opposed to other major cities in the Galar region.

_I should have grabbed a map… but if my memory serves me correctly, there should be a forest near the city's border around here… but which way? I don't have time to just walk in a random direction and I can't see any other Pokemon here to ask these questions to… how vexing… _

Brenda grabbed her twig from her tail and stopped someone who was walking towards her… but she got ignored. The stranger had muttered something unintelligible to her.

_That's kind of rude! Whatever…_

This time, Brenda prodded a lady, clad in a blazer and sunglasses, with her twig.

"Yes? Oh, a Pokemon. Are you lost?"

Brenda nodded. She lit her twig on fire and drew a vague outline of a tree in the air for her.

"You're looking for a… smokestack?"

Brenda shook her head - she drew a leaf in the air this time.

"You're looking for a restaurant?"

Brenda shook her head, and she tapped her foot impatiently. Brenda took her wand and began burning an image of a tree on the sidewalk, and she added a river for good measure.

"Oh, the woods? They're... " the lady stopped to think for what felt like an eternity. "That way…" she said, pointing to the south. Brenda gave her a short curtsy and a bow of the head and she ran in that direction.

"Wait! You can't leave the sidewalk-"

_Sorry, sorry! I'll fix it later! _

It was a couple of blocks, but it wasn't long before Brenda found herself staring into the forest - the skyscrapers had done a good job of concealing the vast woods. There was a single road dividing the two, and she could in the corner of her eye see digging equipment at the edge of the road. The line between civilization and not, thought Brenda… she had not much opportunity to be around wild Pokemon - she was a strictly indoor, always-with-her-partner type of Pokemon, at least that was how she fancied herself. Though the sun still had an hour or two before it set, the forest looked brooding.

_W-well nothing to it! I didn't come this far to just be a coward! _And Brenda walked into the forest with her head held high. She brought a paw to her chest and realized that her heart was beating loudly. She understood that she was doing something dangerous, irresponsible and irreversible, and against the forest, she felt much smaller than she had ever felt - even against the towering steel skyscrapers that had surrounded her here, she never felt this small. Brenda walked deeper and deeper… she set her twig ablaze, lighting the dark forest around her, looking for any Pokemon she could fight in order to bring about her new self.

_My new self… will I still love my partner even when I change? I've seen it with other Pokemon in the troupe… they evolve and their personalities change… _

Brenda looked behind her - she couldn't see the familiar skyscrapers behind her anymore - and above her, the canopy seemed to consume all the light. She stopped at an inconspicuous clearing in the forest. A shrub rustled to her right - Brenda readied her wand in front of her without a moment's thought. The world stopped around her - Brenda focused. Though her psychic powers were meager - she could sense it clearly. A presence… a strong one. She thought she saw it in the corner of her eye - something white… it shined in the dark of the forest. Brenda glanced about in every which way… she could sense the presence but she couldn't pinpoint a direction.

'_There!' _Brenda dramatically pointed her wand into the forest as a sorching ember shot out from her wand, burning away the shrub that was there. It was in that split second that her opponent took their chance. Brenda's opponent struck from above - sending its bone flying toward her - missing her only by a slim margin.

'_Show yourself, you coward!' _But this time, she did not have time to react. A second bone came hurtling straight for her - it connected squarely with the back of her head.

* * *

"Hey Brenda, I'm home!" Robin dropped his groceries on the table. He began to put away the perishables in the fridge. "Brenda?" Robin called again.

_That's rare. Brenda doesn't usually take this long to greet me when I get home._

Robin walked to their room, his mouth felt dry.

"Brenda…?" Robin peeked into the room but it was dark, save for stuff that was now strewn on the floor. "Brenda..."

Robin walked into the living room. He was determined not to panic, but…

_Something's clearly wrong here… but the door was locked… but Brenda's clearly not here… she would wait until I was back home if she wanted to go out…. _

Robin noticed Brenda's polaroid camera on the sofa - it had been his gift to her some years ago. It had a cute Rotom design that he liked a lot. There was a photo stuck to it…

"This is…" Robin took the photo and though the quality was pretty bad… "This is… a Pokemon that looks like Brenda? I mean it even has the ear tufts… but why did Brenda take a picture of this?" Robin took the photo and began to walk for the apartment door without knowing why. His mind was in such a daze that he left the door to the apartment wide open. He had no idea where to begin his search - no inkling of an idea what place Brenda might think to go… Robin was not even sure why himself but he felt extremely uneasy at the sight of this photo.

_It's because I really care for Brenda… but lately that care… What am I thinking now? _

Robin snapped out of it and walked in front of their apartment. He paced quickly for a moment before something caught his eye - it was a tiny amount of smoke smouldering from the sidewalk.

"It's… something's burnt into the sidewalk? Did Brenda do this?"

Robin thought for a moment - he began to rub his temple.

_I don't know what to make of this at all… did Brenda want to meet more of her own kind? It must have been really important if she just took off… but I don't know anything about her evolution or even about her as a species… is this what I get for being so content with not finding out more about her. But if Brenda did go to find more of her own kind… the forest would be the place, right? That's what the drawing is?_

Robin began to rub his forehead even harder.

_It's only a hunch, but…_ Robin began running towards the forest. _If Brenda wants to leave to be with her own kind… I can accept that… but at least tell me about it or leave me a note, you idiot! _Robin ran across the street - a car nearly hitting him - it honked behind him but Robin didn't look back. If Brenda wanted to be with her kind, that should be fine… she would surely come back at some point even if that was her intention… but that scenario, it made him feel like his heart was breaking. It made him feel like crying….

'_Crybaby, crybaby!' _the familiar voices rang in his head.

_I really don't want to remember that at all, not right now…_

And so, Robin ran arrived at the edge of the forest. The sun was setting behind him now - the street lamps had turned on now and the streets were bare - all of the salarymen and women had made their way home by now.

_It's too dark… I didn't think to bring a flashlight._

Robin reached for his pocket…

_My cellphone has a flashlight feature now that I think about it… _Robin walked into the woods, slowly at first before breaking out into a sprint. It was not long before Robin fell forward at the root of a tree, landing face first on a patch of dirt…

"Owww…" Robbin clasped his nose in pain.

_What am I even doing? There's no way I'm going to find her just running into a random direction like this… _Robin lifted his head, and… he saw a flicker deeper into the forest, to his left.

"Brenda?" he meant to call out, but it came out in a tiny whisper. "Brenda… is that you?"

Robin stood up, his knees and elbows were scraped and he was sure his nose was bleeding, but he got up and walked towards the flame.

"Brenda!"

Brenda was on the forest floor, curled up in pain.

"Brenda…"

Robin took her twig from the ground, put his phone away and he used the still-lit twig to lead them out of the forest.

_That's right… even if Brenda wanted to meet others of her kind… I never trained her for battle… why didn't I think of that? I was too busy thinking about my myself… even though I thought that if you wanted to go you could just tell me… but I don't want that… because I… I what? I love Brenda…_

Robin could hardly believe the things he was thinking, especially at a time like this.

_But it's because it's a time like this that I can really think about what's most dear to me…_

Robin broke out of the forest, into the familiar lights of the steel city. From a cursory glance, Brenda was breathing very slowly and it frightened Robin - he kept some general first aid for Brenda at home but he didn't know the first thing about diagnosing something like this. He passed the usual businesses, the usual streets, as he passed under one street lamp, he glanced down at Brenda and he once more felt a light fluttering sensation in his stomach.

_Focus…_

He ran the rest of the way home, this time making sure not to almost get hit by a car..

Robin laid Brenda down on his bed. He ran for the bathroom and grabbed a medicinal drink especially for Pokemon - it had a mysterious red hue. He grabbed the back of Brenda's head and helped her swallow half of it.

He paced at her side, glancing at the clock then at her face…

"Crybaby, crybaby, huh… that's what the bullies used to call me before you came along. I was such a coward then and I was weak… but you were really brave," Robin said solemnly. The bullies back then would tear his backpack away from him, dump his belongings on the ground and spit on him…. Their bullying only grew more and more relentless, until…

One of the bully's fists connected squarely with Robin's face. Robin fell backwards, clutching his face in pain.

'Stop… please stop," Robin begged.

"Or what, kid? We know you told the teacher," the bully spat at him.

"Just stop… I never did anything to you," Robin pleaded, large tears spilled out as he begged. Robin had taken this desolate path to and from school to avoid the group of miscreants - it led straight through the forest - and it had served him well but he had been careless and they had tailed him this time.

"Stop, just stooop," one of the bullies repeated mockingly. "You sure you're not a girl because you look like one right one."

"Hey, check this out," the main bully pulled out a short pocket knife.

"Haha… isn't that too far, man?"

"Nah, I'm not going to get serious. Just gonna teach him a lesson," he walked up to Robin and pulled him up by the ear. Robin's cries fell on deaf ears - an indiscriminate bloodlust ran through the bully. He brought the knife to Robin's ear, and-

A Fennekin barked at them. It leapt out from the side of the forest and it growled at the bully.

"What the- it's just a Pokemon, and a small one," the bully said. "Go away."

"I have my Ghastly with me, maybe I can battle it away…" one of the bullies said.

"No one cares, look how small and dumb it looks," the bully said - letting go of Robin, who fell onto the dirt road.

"Run away," Robin warned the small Fennekin - it was only a foot high at most. The Fennekin didn't stop growling as the bully slowly walked over to it with its knife out - but the Fennekin didn't let up. Robin thought it was probably a detail he added as he grew older and got to know more about Brenda, but he saw a really strong determination, a fire almost, in the Fennekin's eyes. The Fennekin would only ever take part in a small number of battles after this incident - but this was the most important one. Once the bully saw that the Fennekin had no intention of running away, it charged at the Fennekin, but the Fennekin's small frame gave it considerable agility and it easily dodged the swipe the bully threw at it. Robin watched in complete amazement at this small creature. The Fennekin opened its mouth, quickly revealing its fangs before a swirl of fire sprung out - it singed the top of the bully's head - but everyone there understood that it had missed on purpose. The Fennekin walked over to Robin and stood in between him and the bully, growling once more, as if renewing its challenge.

"Whatever man, let's get out of here," the bully glanced back at the pair.

"I'm telling you man, I could've battled it," one of the bullies continued as they walked away.

"Whatever… it's no fun-"

As soon as the bullies were out of sight, the Fennekin eased up and looked back at Robin - it had a friendly smile on its face. Robin's face was drenched in tears and snot - part of his face was swollen still - but he returned a smile back at the Fennekin. Robin slowly got up and though his body was sore, he carried himself home like so. The Fennekin followed Robin home, and upon arriving at his front door, Robin turned around and said…

"Umm… do you want to be my Pokemon? You were really cool…" he had pictured saying something more grand, something more convincing on his way back home, but these were the only words he could muster.

_And she rejected me… I mean I would probably reject me too, in that situation… but well I'm glad she eventually came around._

The Fennekin kept watch over Robin while he went to and from school, and it especially kept its eyes on the bullies, but it seemed they had given up on Robin. Robin wasn't a very persistent person usually but the one thing he never gave up on was asking that Fennekin to be his friend, his Pokemon - he even saved enough money to buy a special ball for it. A friend ball that he never used - he never formally caught Brenda.

_The best thing to come out of my life is really you… _

It was well past midnight now. Robin had been pacing in his room for hours on end. He remembered to stop by the bathroom to clean his wounds and went back to watching Brenda. Brenda groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. Robin immediately went to Brenda's bedside.

"Brenda! Thank goodness..." Robin hugged his Braixen as tears were lightly streaming down his face. Brenda simply looked on blanky as he held her - caught completely by surprise.

"Jeez, you really had me worried! I can't believe you'd do something like that without telling me… what would I have done if something more serious had happened to you? There's a limit to irresponsibility…." Robin didn't mean to get upset at Brenda, but he did feel hurt… hurt because he could only interpret Brenda's actions as though she was running away from home. Brenda returned his hug and rested her head on his shoulder. Brenda turned her head and gave Robin a light kiss on his cheek.

"Jeez… what was that for?" He said through tears, breaking his hug with Brenda.

Brenda clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

"Oh, your way of thanking me?" Robin asked, and Brenda nodded.

"I see… well you don't have to thank me for that…" Robin scratched the back of his head and took a seat on Brenda's side.

"I think I understand how you feel… I mean, I've been in your situation… I've felt so pressured that I have felt that my only option was to run-" Brenda grabbed his face so that he was looking at her and she shook her head as quickly as she could.

"...You mean that's not it?" He asked, puzzled. And Brenda nodded once more, a worn out smile on her face. "Then why? You mean you didn't run away to be with others of your kind? I mean… I saw the photo you took of the television… that was your evolution, right?"

Brenda gave him a glare.

"Sorry… I guess I asked too many questions there… but I guess what you're trying to say is that, that's not why you ran away, right?"

Brenda nodded, smiling.

"Okay… so then, why?"

Brenda thought for a second… she grabbed her twig from the nightstand and lit it on fire - she pointed it at the wall.

"Wait, wait! Let me get you a notepad, alright?" Robin said, he couldn't help but remember the garlic fried rice incident. He reached into his night stand and took out a thin notepad, he handed her a pen - which she clumsily handled.

She drew two outlines. One that looked vaguely like a Braixen and she drew a small arrow pointing to what looked like a larger version of her.

"Oh… so you... " Robin thought aloud for a moment. "Oh! You wanted to evolve?"

And Brenda nodded her head, proud of her partner for getting it - unlike that other lady who somehow mistook her tree for a smokestack.

"But why would you want to do something like that? Is that something you innately feel… like you have to evolve?"

Brenda thought for a moment and shook her head.

"Then why?"

Brenda grabbed her partner's head once more and she pressed his forehead against hers. He could feel her hot breath against his face and it made him feel a bit red in the face.

"Hmmmmmm, I don't think I'm going to get this one with charades…" Robin said with a confused expression. Brenda took the notepad… she drew another Braixen-like outline but this time she drew a human next to it - and she drew a line connecting their heads.

"You mean…"

Robin was familiar with it… anyone in his line of work was familiar with how magic acts favored psychic types and he also knew that on top of her prowess with fire, Brenda was familiar with some psychic type powers. He had done some research on the matter and he learned that while Braixen weren't psychic types - their evolution, Delphox, did have full prowess in this regard. But since he had no interest in battling, he gave up on the idea right away and forgot about it - they had made do otherwise, after all… But Robin did remember that part of the reason why psychic types were favored in magic acts were their telepathic abilities - this made them very popular for mentalist acts and tricks that relied heavily on illusions.

"Do you mean you wanted to communicate with me… telepathically?" Robin said blankly.

Brenda nodded her head enthusiastically, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I see… I guess our way of communicating is pretty inconvenient for you, huh? I can see why you'd be frustrated with that…" Robin said quietly. "You're always relying on me to understand what you're trying to say after all."

Brenda pouted and sternly nodded.

"Haha… you don't have to tell me twice. I know I can be pretty slow when it comes to things like that."

Brenda nodded sternly once more, and Robin chuckled in return.

"Though, that still leaves the what did you want to say to me telepathically part?" Robin asked. Brenda paused for a moment.

_I guess now that we're both here and I've told him this much, I'll take my chance and even if he doesn't respond the way I want him to… there's nothing I can do about that, I'll still want to be with him for the rest of my life. There's still so much I don't know about you and there's still a lot I want to know. I want to keep performing for you and captivating you. I want to perform with you again. I want to see you smile, and I want to hug you, and I want..._

Brenda presented the notepad to him once more and this time she drew a heart on it. She hugged him before he had a chance to say anything and she kissed him on the cheek once more. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed - both contently and sadly.

Robin could only stare ahead and down to the notepad, his thoughts felt muddled and tangled...

_Why can't I react the way I usually do? I should just laugh it off, right… that's what I've done all this time, but… there's clearly something here I don't want to face… if Brenda wanted to evolve so badly so she could tell me this then it must mean a lot to her, right? But I know that that's only what I'm hoping for… _

Brenda parted from her hug and gave Robin a puzzled expression - not anticipating his complete silence.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Robin chuckled awkwardly. "I mean… I mean, I l-love you too!"

Robin sighed quietly, under his breath. Brenda's mind began to race...

_What's with this reaction? He's never reacted so nervously before… and he's blushing, right? And he's… he's never reacted like this… did my message finally get through… but even if it did… what's with this reaction… it's cute…_

Myriads of thoughts swirled in Brenda's mind, Robin quickly got up to leave the room.

"How about I prepare us something to drink? This is good hot chocolate weather if you ask me and I know you like your hot drinks," Robin said, but Brenda grabbed his arm before he could leave the room.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, with a clear look of surprise. Brenda pouted at him, and gave him a stern expression.

"I guess it's that obvious, right? That I'm hiding something, right?"

Robin had never been very good with love - he had been confessed to, but dating someone with half-hearted feelings had never been appealing to him.

Brenda nodded in response to his question, and Robin sat back down on the bed… he sighed rather loudly.

"When you say you love me, how do you mean it Brenda?" Robin asked. "Do you like me as your magic partner or a companion or…?"

_I see… then let me make my feelings as plain as day._

Brenda felt as she did before the curtains to her performance started - there was a still calmness - a still contentedness to her. The time for excitement came for when the curtains close but now is when you play it cool, she thought.

Brenda stood in front of Robin's lap this time and she gave him a kiss - not on the cheek, but right on his unsuspecting mouth. Brenda pulled back, finally content that she had gotten her message across and because she wanted to hear what Robin would say - but, much to her surprise, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss. Brenda had only gotten to kiss him on the lips but now their mouths were open for each other - neither had any experience but they both wanted the kiss to last forever.

Robin pulled Brenda away from him.

"I… Well I also really love you Brenda. I don't mean just as your magic partner, or your companion. I mean that I really love you," Robin said - he could tell he was fumbling around with his words, and Brenda giggled in response. "I just can't get you out of my head lately, and I don't mean just since today… I mean," but before Robin could continue, Brenda went in for another kiss. Robin fell back on the bed but Brenda didn't let up - her tongue was larger than Robin's and so it was mostly him exploring her mouth - but their tongues wrapped around the other's all the same. Their kiss continued for as long as their lungs allowed, but they both continued even after catching their breaths.

_Of course I know what you mean. I've waited so long for you to understand!_

Brenda never concerned herself very much with the mating aspect of their relationship if things ever progressed this far but now she felt a budding desire to do those things with Robin. It was a very carnal and selfish feeling but she wanted him in every respect. And as if on cue, Robin began rubbing her inner thigh - he ran his fingers through her fur up to her sex. Brenda couldn't hold herself together - she was completely wet by now and the sensation of being touched down there meant that she was letting out quiet moans as the pair continued to kiss.

Robin grabbed Brenda by the shoulders once more to peel her back from their kiss.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Brenda?" Robin asked - he asked out of consideration for her - but at this point he very well understood her feelings. Brenda nodded with a look of determination and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Robin set Brenda down on the bed and he began to unclothe himself - his erect member in full view for Brenda to take in. Robin sat on the edge of the bed and Brenda simply stared at him.

"You're going to make me feel self-conscious if you stare so much," Robin chuckled. He joined Brenda on the bed once more as they connected for another kiss - but Brenda could not peel her eyes from his dick. And so, once they separated from their kiss - she began to kiss his neck, and lick his chest. She did so until she reached his erect dick. Robin was now lying in the bed, and Brenda was on top of him. She began to tentatively kiss his dick - to lightly the kiss the tip. Robin groaned in return. Sensing that she was making her partner feel good - Brenda's kisses got more daring - she felt so lost in her partner's pleasure that she began to lick it - from the bottom of his shaft to the tip. Brenda moved her mouth over it, half-cautiously. Brenda's mouth felt so warm around Robin's dick that his breathing became sharp. She began to bob her head, her large tongue swirling around his dick - as if wanting to taste every part of him. Her cheeks were hollowed as she looked looked up at him, and her tail was wagging. Robin rested his hand on the back of Brenda's head and began stroking her ears. Robin couldn't imagine how good Brenda was making him feel - she wasn't experienced by any means but she could tell by his reactions that she was doing something right. The amount of pressure she applied to his dick made it almost unbearably hard for Robin to contain himself as Brenda picked up the tempo. So lost was he in this pleasure that he couldn't warn her about his impending orgasm, and as Brenda's mouth moved to the bottom of his shaft - Robin gripped the back of her head and released his semen inside of her mouth. This caught by Brenda by surprise, as she slowly pulled back from his dick and tasted the unfamiliar substance.

"Sorry Brenda," Robin said through tense breathing. "You just felt so good that I couldn't say anything."

Brenda pouted at him as she swallowed the cum.

_It's warm…_

Brenda liked the warm taste of his seed, and she licked her lips greedily, as if wanting more. Brenda moved in once again to kiss her partner - Robin was now sitting up on the bed. Robin accepted her kiss as he craned his head upwards to kiss her. Robin's hand began to move to Brenda's inner thigh, and he began to gently rub the black fur along her inner thigh. Brenda let out a stifled cry as the pair continued their kiss - she was standing on his bed but his touch made her knees feel weak as if she were about to collapse on top of him. Robin's tongue rolled over Brenda's - though he was used to her taking the charge, he wanted to make her feel good too. Brenda's knees buckled weakly and she fell to her knees as Robin's fingers moved closer to her slit. Robin pinned Brenda's wrist on the bed and continued his assault - letting up his kiss only to let them breathe. He moved his fingers to her clit and began rubbing her there - her entrance was drenched by the time Robin had reached it. Brenda immediately let out a cry - she was feeling her mind go blank and her body go limp. As Robin pulled back from another kiss, Brenda bit down to stifle the passionate cries leaving her mouth - it felt like fire was pooling in her abdomen.

Robin pulled back his hand, leaving Brenda in a quasi-stupor of pleasure on the bed.

"You're so cute, Brenda… even in this situation, you don't stop being captivating, do you?"

Brenda licked Robin's face gently - as he brought his face close to hers. He enjoyed the feeling of her hot breath against him. Robin pulled back once more and sat on the edge.

"Come here," he said, gesturing to her. His dick was erect once more - seeing Brenda give in to pleasure made him want to take her in every sense of the word. Brenda turned around on all fours and obliged him as she crawled over to him - her tail wagging slowly behind her. She stood on his lap and slowly lowered herself to his erect member.

"This is probably going to hurt at first, but if it's too much, you can tell me," Robin said, not wanting to hurt her. Her body's small frame gave him considerable cause for concern. Brenda licked Robin's face in response. He understood that they were well past the point of no return - they both wanted the other completely - to leave their mark on the other.

Robin pressed his dick against her passage and slowly slid himself inside of her. Brenda was completely wet and so, even though the fit was tight, he was able to fully hilt inside of her. Brenda let out a sharp sigh as her hymen was broken - a trail of blood began trickling down Robin's dick. Brenda wrapped her legs around Robin, and Robin began to slowly pull out of her, before once again pushing his dick deep inside of her. Robin moved his hands to Brenda's fluffy hips and held her there and he began to slowly thrusting inside of her. Brenda let out soft moans - her breathing ragged and warm against Robin's chest. He moved his face down to kiss her as he stirred her insides with his dick.

Before long Robin found himself picking up the rhythm, Brenda's warm insides were clutching his dick incredibly tightly - it drove him crazy just how good she felt as he continuously hilted inside of her - pulling out of her and pushing into her in a rhythmic trance. Brenda weakly buried herself into Robin's chest - she felt as though she was going to dissolve in his arms. She looked up at him with a happy expression and licked his face.

"I love you, Brenda," he said, kissing her once more.

Brenda's pain had all but subsided by now - she desperately wanted more and began grinding her hips against his dick as he pounded her insides. Brenda's cries became louder and more unrestrained. He began to pound his hips more quickly in response to this - their bodies feeling tense. Their rhythm was lost - they both just wanted more and more, until-

"Brenda, I'm going to cum…" he said, letting out a sharp breath.

_Together then, Robin…_

Robin slowed down his pace and buried his fingers into her hips. Brenda's tail tensed up in anticipation of what was coming. He hilted fully inside of her and shot his cum inside of her - filling her to the brim with his seed. Brenda let out final, passionate cry as she too reached climax - it felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure.

_It's so warm inside of me…_ Brenda couldn't help but think this as Robin once again pumped his cum inside of her. Robin held Brenda tightly as he fell into the bed - still inside of her.

"You're so unbelievably cute, Brenda…" Robin said, stroking the back of her head.

"No matter how you change or if you stay the same Brenda, I'll always love you. You don't have to change yourself for me, do it of your own accord, alright?" Robin looked down at her and Brenda licked his face in understanding. "You're always there for me, always thinking about me…" Robin's words drifted off.

_I love you Robin, I've always loved you_, the Braixen warmly thought, basking in his embrace.

"I love you too, Brenda," and the duo, exhausted from everything that had happened, fell asleep in the embrace of the other.

After all that had occurred, Brenda's immediate performance during the weekend had to be cancelled. She still needed some time to recover physically, and Robin had delayed the healing process on his leg by months by acting so recklessly - his doctor gave him a frustrated earful the next time they met.

The theater was empty… a single spotlight shone on the stage. Brenda stepped out into the spotlight wearing a crown and a king's robe.

"That one seems… I feel like it doesn't bring out your cuteness well enough," a voice spoke out from the front row. It was, of course, Robin. Though it would be months until the doctor would give him permission to go back up on stage, Robin and Brenda had taken to practicing their act together for when the big day arrived. Brenda turned around seriously, and tried on the next costume, a pirate's costume - a pirate's hat with a koffing motif to it, and a frilled, red pirate's vest.

"Oh, maybe we can do some water-themed stuff with this one… like bringing in a whole fish tank. I think I've always wanted to try an underwater escape act," Robin said excitedly.

_A water-based act wouldn't suit me at all, don't you think? _

"You're probably right… I think something like a flamenco outfit would suit you better."

Brenda smiled, she hopped down from the stage and made her way to Robin - she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. To captivate you completely, whether we're on stage together or whether you're watching me - that's what I want the most, Brenda thought. I won't let you take your eyes off of me!

* * *

**Happy Holidays!**


	3. Rena the Tsareena

Rena the Tsareena

Wandering Tulip

_Another day with harsh sun… man, what does someone have to do for a better day than this? I didn't sign up to stand around a tunnel on a day with heat waves..._

The boy looked over to his side and saw his senior sprawled out on the floor, it almost looked like she was melting into the pavement.

"Go buy us something to drink, squirt," the girl said. "Or go catch a water Pokemon and make it drench us in water."

"Don't call me squirt," the boy said. "And go catch one yourself."

"Don't talk back to your senior like that," the girl said, too worn out to look up at him. The pair were camped out at the end of a tunnel

"Then stop setting a bad example," the boy said, she was in too much of a heat daze to give him a proper response so she simply grunted

The boy, named Zeke, was a very low ranking member of Team Skull, seventeen years old, and the girl besides him was named Zoe, his senior by three years and a rank above him in the gang hierarchy. It was her job to mentor him.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" he asked.

"What do you mean? We've done this crap before," the girl responded.

"Yeah, but it's really hot and we're sitting in a tunnel burning up. No one's seriously going to come through here today, are they?"

"It's not your job to ask questions, squirt."

"Yeah, but…" he continued, but he stopped himself.

_This is such a pain. No matter what I do I just get people telling me what to do._

Zeke had pictured his initiation into the gang to be more freeing than this, but he had to strictly stick with his partner during the day and carry out missions, which almost always consisted of staking out locations for trainers.

Zeke's thoughts were interrupted by vague chattering coming from the entrance of the tunnel. It was a young girl happily talking with her Popplio as it hit her with bubbles and giggled. As soon as the trainer spotted the pair clad in black uniforms, at the end of the tunnel, she quieted down and picked up her pace. Zeke averted his gaze - he didn't really want to fight her in this heat, it felt like too much of a bother to do something like that. But his senior spoke up.

"Oi girlie, where do you think you're going? You need to pay a toll if you want to cross this tunnel," Zoe said, springing up to her feet. Zeke hesitantly stepped forward as well.

"I don't need to do something like that," the girl said in an angry tone.

"Check this girl out, she's got a tongue on her," Zoe said to Zeke. "Then how about we settle this with a battle, girl?"

Zeke sighed. It was a familiar routine by now. No trainer ever took them seriously and they always took up the challenge - it was all a hassle.

_Crap, I don't want to battle this girl. If she has a Popplio then she probably got it from the Professor - so she might be a prodigy or something. What a pain, honestly. You always pick the worst trainers to fight, Zoe..._

Zeke glanced at Zoe with a deadpan stare. There was tension in the air rising from Zoe and the trainer - as they fiercely stared each other down.

"Fine, you're on," the trainer responded.

"Here goes then!" Zoe threw out a Sandshrew, and Zeke brought out his Charjabug.

"You had an ice-type Pokemon all this time?" Zeke told Zoe in an exasperated tone.

"Man, all you do is complain, squirt," she responded. "Now's not the time for that, though. We've got to teach this girl a lesson," she pointed an accusatory finger to the trainer.

_Jeez, at least get some new material for your routine, Zoe._

In addition to her Popplio, the girl brought out a Rockruff. The Pokemon on opposite ends tensely glared at each other and readied themselves for battle. Zeke understood what was going to happen because it happened every time.

_Ever since I've taken part in the island challenge myself… I've never won a battle. Even though I should have more experience than some of these trainers, I can't seem to do it. Even though I have my senior with me… it's like I don't have the will for it anymore. That's it, right?_

It was a really short battle. Though Zeke knew to target the Popplio, the trainer was smart enough to use her Rockruff to isolate the Charjabug, and the Charjabug didn't have the speed to keep up with this tactic and Zeke didn't have the wit to think of another strategy. The Popplio covered the Rockruff in turn from the Sandshrew and once Zeke's Charjabug was knocked out, the Popplio and the Rockruff teamed up on the Sandshrew. Zoe collapsed on the ground upon their defeat - as if in disbelief, and the girl walked away with a disappointed expression. It was an all too familiar routine for Zeke. He felt almost like a comedy act with how little a fight they seemed to be able to put up.

Zeke sighed.

"What the heck man," she said. "You can talk to Pokemon, right? So what was that weak display? You didn't say anything to your Pokemon…"

_Zoe's really competitive… or is she seriously disappointed that we lost? For how defeated she acts upon losing, it almost feels like she actually cares._

"How about we head for the Pokemon Center? We can use your Sandshrew to cool us off for a bit after that, alright?" Zeke offered his hand to Zoe, who was wiping away tears. "C'mon, you're supposed to be my cool senior, right?"

"I am cool," Zoe pouted. She took his hand and lifted herself up from the ground. They began walking to the Pokemon Center.

"What if we miss a trainer while we're away?" Zoe asked, through a sniffle.

"That's alright. Not like we'd win anyway."

"You don't know that…" Zoe pouted again. "We're supposed to be the cool Z duo…"

"Don't say embarrassing things like that," Zeke smiled lightly.

"You have this really cool ability, but you never use it at all," Zoe said. "It's like as soon as a battle starts, you turn into a Magikarp. What the heck's with that? If I could talk to Pokemon, I'd be talking to my Sandshrew and my Spinarak all day."

Zeke didn't really feel like answering. It was too much of a pain trying to justify his actions because not even he understood why. It hurt him when he lost battles but as soon as things turned serious, he felt like giving up, so he simply gave Zoe a vague shrug.

"There's a convenience store here, I can go buy us some ice cream while you take our Pokemon to the center," Zeke said, mostly wanting an excuse to get out of the conversation

"Fine man, just run away like everything else you do," Zoe said, sniffling.

"You really don't have hold back, do you?" Zeke responded dryly.

"Whatever man," Zoe began to walk away and before long disappeared into the street corner.

"Ah… I forgot to give her my Charjabug… whatever, not like I'm not going to use it."

Zeke walked into the store and he noticed the cashier giving him a bit of a glare as he grabbed what he needed - two chocolate sitrus berry ice cream cones.

_Not like I can blame her for staring. I would too if I was in her position._

Zeke gave the cashier an awkward smile as she rang up his items and he quickly walked out when the transaction was over. Interacting with others was something he could barely stand, and being judged by others, less so. Zeke leaned against the store and sighed - he could not help but feel that he was not cut out for this at all.

_No matter what I do, I feel like there's no place where I really want to be. School feels like a waste of time, and I'm not cut out for Pokemon battles… but this, this whole act of being a Team Skull member doesn't feel right for me either. At least here I can have a place to hang out and not feel like a complete failure… or rather, I feel like the people here are similar to me... Well whatever. Always do what feels more right, right? And right now, that's just to keep things the way they are._

Zeke began to walk towards the Pokemon Center, but as he rounded the corner, he heard a just barely audible plea coming from somewhere.

_Ah crap, it's not really my place to get involved… _

Zeke pursed his lips but he could not help himself as began to more and more briskly walk towards the noise. There were large palm trees on either side of him, shielding him from the intense sun.

'_Help! Help!' _

Zeke heard the cries more clearly now, and as he walked into an empty playground, he saw them. A Steenee was cowering in a sandbox as various Pikipeks flew around her and swooped down, sending their talons at her - her arms appeared to be scratched as she was shielding her head. Zeke reached for his only Pokeball before realizing that his Charjabug was still wounded. He hesitated for a moment - knowing that a Pokemon could easily overpower a person in their lonesome and since they were in a group, they would surely not back down.

"Hey, leave that Pokemon alone!" Zeke yelled, but the Pikipek continued their assault, intent on having their next meal.

_I'm expending too much effort for this… but I know I'd regret it if I just left things here…_

Zeke ran for the group of Pikipeks, they were small but they were a group of five, maybe more of them, flying around the Steenee - one of her leaves had been bitten away - leaving only half of it on her head. He could hear what the Pikipek were saying - they were mindlessly throwing insults at the Steenee and urging it to give up. Zeke's plan was to grab the Steenee and run for the forest - but at the most critical moment - as he stepped into the sandbox, his foot unexpectedly sunk down and he tripped on top of the Steenee, and the best he could do now was shield it. Zeke felt their talons against his back - it didn't hurt as much as he would have expected but he did feel their talons sting against the skin of his back.

He looked down at the Steenee, who he had knocked down.

"This isn't really an ideal situation… I have an extra Pokeball that I can carry you in and run. Is that okay with you?" Zeke asked her, and she stared at him blankly as if processing what was happening.

'_Yes! Thank you!'_

In a swift motion, Zeke took out a Pokeball from his waist and 'caught the Steenee before breaking out for the forest. Though the Pikipek had weak talons, they had managed to cut through the back of his shirt and into his skin. Zeke was not a very fit person but he ran into the forest as fast as he could, he gripped the Pokeball tightly in his hand as he did. He heard the faint flapping of the Pikipek group as he ran - they couldn't keep up in the more dense parts of the forest where the trees were thick and before long, he arrived at the dirt path leading to the park once more. The Pikipeks had given up on their prey and had moved on, and Zeke simply collapsed on the dirt road as he began breathing heavily.

_Crap, I really overexerted myself for a Pokemon. I can't even stick to my principles of being a lazy-good-for-nothing, huh… _

But it was because Zeke could hear her - no, their voices so clearly that he couldn't simply ignore the Steenee. She had sounded like a real person calling out for help. Zeke slowly got up and began to walk towards the Pokemon Center once more. He had dropped the ice cream somewhere along the way without realizing. As he reached the main road and the Pokemon Center was in sight - he released the Steenee from her Pokeball, and almost immediately she jumped forward and hugged Zeke's leg.

'_Thank you! Dear stranger! Kind master!"_

Zeke looked on in surprise, two older women walked past him and giggled to themselves, and Zeke peeled the Steenee back from his leg in embarrassment.

"It's not really a big deal, so don't worry about it, alright?"

'_No, no, no, not at all kind master, it is the biggest deal! I must pay you back with my life!' _the Steenee said with a look of determination.

"It's really okay… you don't owe anything of the sort. You're okay, right?"

'_Yes, I'm fine!' _the Steenee said, she seemed really excitable and it made Zeke feel uncomfortable. He did not feel that he was good at dealing with people like that - people who acted in that manner had always felt distinctly fake to him.

"Well good then, you're free to go now… I only caught you to get you out of there, alright?"

The Steenee gave him a look of surprise but a look of determination quickly sprung to her face once more. '_That won't do… I have a debt to pay to you, I'll pay it with the last of my blood!'_

"Please don't, that sounds really violent," Zeke gave her a small smile. "It's best to just be on your way, alright? I can't really raise you or offer you much of anything…"

Zeke began to walk away but the Steenee quietly followed behind him, and so he sighed in return.

_I don't really like feeling like the bad guy but she'd be better off living her own life rather than trying to fulfill a debt she doesn't owe, that's not really a way to live your life._

Before long, he was at the Pokemon Center and Zoe was waiting for him, she was hugging her Sandshrew..

"What the hell, man… you took so long and you don't even have the ice cream and you're dirty as sin, what happened to you?" Zoe said.

"I fell on some dirt, that's all…"

"Must have been quite the fall, you look like hell," Zoe gave him a grin. "Oh, there's a Pokemon following you? What the hell's with that? It's cute," Zoe said as the Steenee watched them from behind a tree across the street.

"Some things happened and it's following me," Zeke glanced behind at the Steenee and she quickly retreated behind the tree.

"What, then why didn't you catch her? It's not often you've got a Pokemon begging to be caught, right?" Zoe said, she looked down at her Sandshrew and it looked back at her with a happy expression. Zoe walked over to the Steenee and Zeke followed behind her.

"Hey, come out here," Zoe said, but the Steenee remained hiding.

'_Master?' _the Steenee said.

"Huh… what is it?" Zeke responded.

'_Should I come out? She looks scary.'_

"Well this girl is known to be a fearsome monster, but she won't hurt you."

"What the hell man, don't tell her things like that," Zoe responded.

"It's true… look, you're being scary right now!"

The Steenee peered out from the tree and as the pair continued to banter and she laughed. Zeke looked over to her and smiled lightly.

"Oh, she's super cute!" Zoe said, she kneeled down to inspect the Steenee. "She's also got a bunch of scratches, man, and this leaf on top of her head is cut in half."

"She was getting attacked by some Pokemon. " Zeke responded.

"What the hell man, that won't do at all. Go buy her a potion and something to snack on," Zoe said.

"I don't think I have enough for both," Zeke said.

"Here, take this," Zoe handed him some money and grinned at him. Zeke was dumbfounded by the whole thing - it's like Zoe was a completely different person, and he felt something strange in his chest - like a rift opening inside of him. Zeke knew the type of people Team Skull was made up of, and that's why he joined. Those who felt dejected… and forgotten. Usually those who failed the gym challenge and felt that they had nowhere else to go and being around people like that made Zeke feel like he had been somewhere where he belonged. But looking at Zoe now and the way she acted, it was clear that she still loved Pokemon - and it made Zeke feel strangely. He began to walk towards the Pokemon Center and he looked back in surprise to see the Steenee still following behind him. He looked over to Zoe who was grinning at him so Zeke simply sighed and walked inside. He bought a potion and a chocolate Sitrus berry ice cream cone. He gave the Steenee the potion and they both walked back outside to the sweltering heat, as the Steenee drank from the potion bottle.

'_Thank you…' _she said as she looked up at Zeke.

"It's alright. Zoe bought that stuff for you so you should thank her, alright?"

'_Yes, but thank you for everything, for saving me, I mean. I had resolved myself to my fate back then…' _the Steenee smiled weakly at him.

"Oh. You're welcome then," Zeke scratched the back of his head, and they both walked over to Zoe.

"So what're you naming her?" Zoe said - she took the ice cream cone from Zeke's hands and handed it to the Steenee - who looked at it in surprise.

"Naming her?" Zeke said.

"Yeah, I mean… you don't know what type of Pokemon she is, do you?" Zoe said.

"I don't... " Zeke looked down at the Steenee. "Do you have a name already?"

The Steenee looked at him thoughtfully but then shook her head.

"Then come up with something, squirt," Zoe lightly hit Zeke with her elbow.

"I guess… do you like the name Rena?" Zeke said, and the Steenee's eyes immediately lit up.

'_Yes! That's a wonderful name!' _and she hugged his leg once more. Zoe gave him a grin and Zeke could not help but smile. The trio stood around that palm tree in front of the Pokemon Center for a while longer but Zoe excused herself to go run errands. Zeke began to head back home as well and the Steenee followed behind him. It wasn't a long walk to his home, but Zeke arrived at the door to his home and looked behind him to see that Rena was gone.

_Well that's how it should be, no big deal._

Zeke walked inside and changed his clothes. With some difficulty, he cleaned the faint wounds on his back and rubbed them with alcohol. He turned the air conditioning on as far as it would go and fell on his bed. Before long, he fell asleep despite the shining sun being out in full force still and despite Zeke's room not having a curtain.

"Here you go, Zeke," Zeke's father handed him a small vase with a rose inside of it. "It looks great, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" Zeke responded. This was a recurring dream for Zeke - his father had been a botanist and even at home, he kept a collection of flowers that he made sure to take care of. He took pride in his work, and the rose he had handed to Zeke was an almost unnatural specimen - though Zeke couldn't fully appreciate it. To him, it was simply a flower, but it made him feel happy all the same.

"Do you think your mom will like that one?" Zeke's father asked him.

"Yeah, I think she'll love it!"

"That's great, I hope she does," Zeke's father grinned at him.

Zeke awoke with a sudden startle. He wiped the drool away from his mouth and slowly got up - his body felt sore in different places. Outside, it looked dark and he could see the faint city lights in the far distance.

"Oh right, I forgot to water the plants…" Zeke put his shoes on and opened the door. He looked down at the entryway in surprise to see Rena leaning against the doorframe - asleep and snoring. "Oh… so you did follow me after all…"

Zeke picked the Steenee up and placed her on the sofa - unsure of what else to do with her. He walked back outside over to the flower patch at the side of his house and watered the plants that were there - mostly a collection of roses, and a couple of tulips. The roses weren't as flawless as the ones in his dreams but he was still proud of them all the same. Zeke carefully inspected the flowers one last time before returning back inside of his home - he needed to prepare dinner, for himself, his Charjabug, and his guest. Zeke opened the door to his home and saw the Steenee sitting up - she turned to look at him, clearly taken by surprise.

"Hi. Well I may have a lousy personality but I'm not going to let you sleep outside, alright?" Zeke said, and Rena smiled in return. "Especially not when I've gone through the trouble of thinking up a name for you… that kind of thing takes a lot of effort. A lot more effort than I'm willing to expend on the average thing,"

The Steenee's smile grew wider, and Zeke couldn't help but blush as he looked away.

_I'm just saying embarrassing thing after embarrassing thing._

"_Thank you, kind master!" _Rena responded.

"Well, I think it's better that you don't call me your master, or kind, just call me Zeke, alright?" Zeke began walking towards the kitchen area - it overlooked the living room where Rena was sitting on the couch - she began to follow him into the kitchen as Zeke grabbed an apron.

"_But you are kind!" _Rena insisted. Zeke took a wooden spoon and lightly tapped her on the head and Rena winced in return.

"That's that, alright? Quite frankly I'd rather not have anything awakened in me by having a Pokemon call me master."

Rena gave him a confused expression.

"_So then… Zeke…" _Rena said shyly.

"Yes?"

"_No… it's nothing, I was just practicing saying your name. It's not a name I've encountered before!"_

"If you say so," Zeke smiled lightly at her. "I hope you don't mind your name… I couldn't think of anything else, so I actually just borrowed it from a video game character I like."

"_It is a wonderful name! A name I would die for!" _Rena said emphatically.

"Your mind goes to some pretty dark places, huh?" Zeke said. He began to gather the ingredients for a spaghetti dinner, and Rena watched him carefully from below. He glanced at her and it crossed his mind that she probably didn't have a clear view so he picked her up and placed her on a stool next to him without a word.

Zeke had thought that Rena wanted to see him cook but the truth of the matter was that she couldn't stop looking at him. Rena was very fond of fairy tales and romance stories and in those, there was almost always a gallant gentleman who swooped in and helped the princess. The kindness and bravery he had displayed when they first met left a strong impression inside of her, but she could not yet figure out what to make of those feelings so she simply watched him in quiet consideration, and then she watched his hands as he deftly prepared the meal.

"_Master Zeke, your home is very nice," _Rena said, breaking the silence.

"It's not really my home… it's my mom's," Zeke said as he began to stir the pasta. "But I'll let her know you know thought so."

"_I see… then where is your mom right now?"_

"She's travelling. She's actually a kind of famous Pokemon trainer…" Zeke said. He gestured towards a collection of photos and trophies, gathered together in one side of the living room.

"_That's amazing!" _Rena gave him a huge smile, and Zeke smiled in return. "_I bet that means you're amazing too!"_

"No, not at all... I actually kind of suck pretty badly," Zeke chuckled. "That's what I meant when I said I had nothing to offer you. Any Pokemon serious about battling won't feel content with me."

Zeke turned his attention back to the pasta he was stirring and prepared himself to drain the pot. Rena felt unsure about how to respond to what he said… Rena did like battling, but…

_I will definitely follow you, no matter what. _

"_I don't care about that, Master Zeke. I just want to be with you,_" Rena said earnestly.

"Well have it your way," Zeke shrugged. He couldn't help but feel self-conscious at what she had said. "Also, don't call me master."

"_Then what of your father, Zeke?"_

"My father, huh… he's dead."

"_Oh. I'm sorry for having mentioned it."_

"I don't really mind. He died when I was really young, so I don't remember all that much about him," Zeke shrugged. "I guess in some ways it's better that way."

"_You have a rather positive mindset about it," _Rena said. "_Now that I think about it, that's a backstory you often see for someone in a book, right?"_

"Is it? I can't say my life is that exciting."

Rena smiled in response. Before long, dinner was ready and Zeke brought out his Charjabug so that he could join them too. Zeke didn't feel particularly close to his Charjabug and so, the trio ate in complete silence.

* * *

Zeke found himself at the same tunnel with his senior. She was once again sprawled out on the floor.

"Go buy us something to drink, squirt," Zoe said. It was summer, and summers in Alola were known for being quite punishing - especially in areas where the air was drier. Zeke was staring absent-mindedly at the end of the tunnel. "I guess you think you're too good to even give me a retort, eh?"

"Maybe if you got new material," Zeke said.

"I didn't know we had a regular old comedy critic here," Zoe responded.

This morning had been like any other. Zeke had been awoken by the sharp sun coming in through his windows and the sounds of Trumbeaks and Wingulls. His home was near a coast, and so, he always awoke to those familiar sounds. But the thing that bothered him was that it had been like precisely any another day - he couldn't find Rena. There was no trace at all that she had been in his home. Zeke could think up any number of reasons for why she had left, so it didn't particularly surprise him. He had released her after all - it was her prerogative whether she stayed or left, but a part of him did indeed feel bothered.

"Hey look… there's someone coming down from the tunnel," Zoe said. She jumped to her feet and stretched in dramatic fashion. "You ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," Zeke said, and he followed behind her as she jogged forward. It was another trainer - though they didn't have any Pokemon out, Zeke could tell by the boy's Z-Ring.

"Oi squirt, don't think we'll be letting you cross this bridge without paying your dues…" Zoe called out to the trainer, who reached down for his Pokeball.

"Team Skull," the boy muttered. "I won't back down to losers like you."

"Making kids like you eat their words is my hobby," Zoe grinned, she sent out her Sandshrew. The trainer sent out his Eevee and a Mareanie. Zeke reached for his Pokeball but he looked over at the end of the tunnel and saw Rena running towards them. Zeke looked at her in surprise as she caught up to them.

"_Wait Zeke, send me out, please!" _Rena looked at him with a determined expression. She glanced over to her opponents who were looking at her with equal surprise. Zeke was too dumbfounded to properly respond.

"Sure," he managed to matter.

'_Thank you! I will fight to the last of my blood!'_

Zeke chuckled, and Rena smiled at him as she stepped forward. She readied herself for battle. There was a brief moment of silence before the opposing trainer called out.

"Eevee, hit her with a Quick Attack," he pointed at the Steenee as he sent out this command. "Mareanie, use Toxic on the Sandshrew!"

Immediately, the Eevee connected its body with Rena and knocked her back. She grunted in pain but beared most of the damage.

"Headbutt it in return!" Zeke heard Zoe call out beside her - directing her Sandshrew to counterattack. Zoe glanced at Zeke and whispered. "Don't let her down, man."

"Rena…" Zeke whispered it at first. "Rena, use Razor Leaf!"

The battle dragged on for well over five minutes, but to the trainers there, it had been over in a flash. Both teams were struggling to break through each other, and in his initial surprise, Zeke had forgotten to target the Mareanie, and so, the Pokemon whittled each other down with their attacks, until the opposing trainer sent out a double assault on the Sandshrew and the match was quickly determined from there, as Rena couldn't handle being double-teamed. The trainer recalled his Pokemon and walked away, visibly upset at the whole ordeal. Zeke ran over to his Steenee.

"Are you alright?" Zeke said. Rena had been left in a poor state and she clearly needed healing, but she hadn't yet fainted from the exhaustion. She stood there quietly for one second before she turned around.

"_I'm sorry, Zeke… it would seem that my best wasn't good enough," _Rena chuckled awkwardly.

"No… I mean, don't mind it at all, alright? You tried your best," Zeke said. Rena turned around and buried her face in Zeke's leg. "Let's get to the Pokemon Center, alright?"

Zeke picked up his Steenee and carried her in his arms. She looked at him in complete surprise - her white face began to redden.

"Man, I've never seen you try that hard. I can't even feel bad about our loss," Zoe said, catching up to them.

"I don't know how you expect me to react when you tell me something like that," Zeke said with an indignant expression. "You know I hate disappointing people that aren't you."

"You were trying pretty hard but you still kind of sucked," Zoe said. "Do you like that better?"

"Well, I guess that's what I'm used to," Zeke laughed. The trio walked to the Pokemon Center. Since the day was still young, Zoe considered staking out the tunnel some more but she gave up on the idea since the sun was at its peak and excused the both of them. Zeke began walking home - once Rena had been healed - he had put her down, and she began following him once more, quietly at first.

"You don't have to act that disappointed we lost, alright?" Zeke said, looking ahead.

"_Huh… oh, you're right… I"m sorry," _Rena laughed nervously, and Zeke glanced behind to where Rena was walking.

"I'm used to losing battles, honestly, but I think for the first time in a while, it didn't really hurt that I lost," Zeke said.

"_Really?" _

"Really really," Zeke said matter-of-factly. "Though I can't tell you why myself."

The pair quietly walked home and upon arriving at the front of Zeke's home - Rena's eyes lit up. She skipped over to the flower garden and Zeke followed behind her.

"_They're really pretty! I didn't get a good look before but these look wonderful," _Rena smiled at him.

"Thanks… I guess you can say gardening is a bit of a hobby of mine."

"_I can tell, these all look really well-tended! You clearly put a love into them," _Rena said.

"Well, you don't have to go that far, but thank you," Zeke couldn't help but smile at the compliment however.

"_Oh, you're even growing a couple of tulips here… they're really beautiful too," _Rena said, she stooped down and brought her face to a tulip. "_I think tulips are actually my favorite flower."_

"Oh, really?"

"_Yeah, I think they're the most beautiful! And since I'm a grass-type, my opinion counts for double," _Rena said with a proud expression.

Soon enough, Zeke got used to the presence of his new companion and she became a part of his daily routine. The summer continued on in sweltering heat, and so Zeke and Zoe didn't always get people to battle, but when they did, Zeke began to put more of himself into it, and Rena always tried her best. It was on a rainy day that Zeke woke up, he did his usual morning routine and Rena appeared to be missing once more - though this was something he had gotten used to. There were heavy clouds over the sky, giving the city in the background an almost greying look, and before Zeke had had a chance to step outside, Zoe called him to let him know any plans were cancelled.

_Huh… I wonder if Rena's going to be waiting by the tunnel. Now that I think about it, I don't really know where she goes when she disappears like this. Should I go check the tunnel just in case? Well, I'm sure Rena will figure it out herself if she doesn't see us there._

Though the clouds had been menacing rain all day and their shadows loomed through the entire island - the rain fell lightly. Zeke left the door open for Rena. He played video games and read books before falling asleep to the rain gently tapping against his house.

"What about this one?" Zeke reached down for a small vase containing a tulip.

"That's… I haven't been able to grow them the way I want," Zeke's father ruffled his hair. "I only really try growing them because they're your mother's favorite but it's still a work in-progress trying to breed them the way I want…" Zeke's father chuckled awkwardly.

"I think it looks pretty!"

"Thanks," Zeke's father ruffled the top of his head once more. "Maybe one day you'll find a girl who'll like flowers and you'll grow the ones she really likes. That's how I proposed to your mother, you know."

Zeke's eyes snapped open at the sound of thunder - the rain had let up but he heard the wind beating roughly at the house.

_Oh crap, did Rena not make it home? _

Zeke rubbed his eyes and grabbed his raincoat but he stopped at the door - it was still slightly ajar and he heard crying coming from the other side. It didn't take him long to figure out it was Rena's voice but he still gave himself some time to stand there - he wasn't sure whether to barge in on her or let her cry by herself.

_Well she's probably upset she was out there by herself and couldn't find us… but well, even if it was her fault, I should apologize._

Zeke pushed the door open - Rena was sitting on the first porch step, the sharp breeze was tossing the leaf in her head around almost as if it were a weathervane.

"_Zeke… hi, I didn't hear you there!"_

"You can't pretend like you weren't crying when you still have tears in your face, you know," Zeke said. "I won't let you."

"_I see…" _Rena cast her gaze downwards.

"Well, I mean, you don't have to… but you can tell me what's wrong if that would help you get things off your chest," Zeke said. "Sorry, honestly, I'm not very good at things like this, but you can really tell me anything,"

Zeke took her hand in his and Rena looked at him surprise, once more.

"_Well… I guess you should know this since you're my trainer, Zeke… but I was actually someone else's Pokemon before I was yours," _Rena said this, almost expecting to get some dramatic reaction out of Zeke, but he waited for her to continue. "_My trainer was like those trainers we see in the tunnel. She was taking part in the gym challenge… and she was struggling quite a bit. It got to a point where she called her mom to pick her up and she gave up… Well, I… I felt really guilty. I thought that I wasn't doing good enough… that if I just did better, our adventure could have continued and my trainer would have fun… but I guess I really am a failure because she released me."_

Zeke gripped Rena's hand tighter when she said this.

"Oh… so all this time that you've been missing, have you…?"

"_I guess it may be selfish of me… especially when you're my new trainer, but I have been looking for her…"_

"Do you want her to be your trainer again?"

"_No… I don't know. I suppose I would like to talk to her again… When I left her, she was in a really bad place. I could tell she was really disappointed in herself… and probably in us, her Pokemon."_

"I'm sure she doesn't feel that way," Zeke said. "I mean, I was in her position. I had to drop out of the gym challenge… and I just felt like I disappointed everyone - like I disappointed my mom, my dad, and my Pokemon. Truth be told, I spent so much just locked away at home not knowing what to do myself. I felt like I couldn't bear to face anybody… and in the case of my mom and my dad, that's easy, because they're not around... but I gave my Pokemon away, well except for my Charjabug," Zeke said. "I thought I hated battling and Pokemon, but I think what I've come to realize is that I really just hate myself."

Zeke smiled at the Steenee who looked at him with a clearly surprised expression.

"So, if your trainer is anything like me, she doesn't hate you… but you know, if that was your goal all along, you should've told me because I would have helped you."

"_Really?"_

"Really really. Well, it's not like you're my Pokemon, so you can leave whenever you want to."

"_I don't want something like that," _Rena hugged Zeke as they sat there, and Zeke smiled in return.

"I see… well, truthfully, this isn't something I had figured out until just now. So thanks to you too. I think I feel a bit better also… but I think there's someone else who needs to hear this."

Zeke reached for his only Pokeball and released his Charjabug.

"Hey Kei, it's been a while," Zeke waved awkwardly.

"**Zeke?" **the Charjabug responded in surprise.

"I'm sorry… I've been a loser all this time. I kept you around but I felt too ashamed to tell you anything… I probably let you think that you disappointed me during the gym challenge but I disappointed myself, alright?"

"**That's no worry at all…"**

"That's not true at all. I don't consider my debt to you paid with just that apology, Kei. I'm going to try harder from now on, so I hope you can continue being my Pokemon, alright? I'll become someone who won't disappoint you."

The small Charjabug looked up at its trainer and smiled. Zeke picked him up in his arms and gave him a brief hug.

"**Then I'll try my hardest too, Zeke."**

"Thanks," Zeke chuckled. The pair sat in the brief light of the thunderbolts for a while longer - a strong gust of wind blew past them and Rena fell over backwards. Zeke did something that made Rena's face go red and he held her close when he helped her up.

"Well I think I hit my quota for sappiness. What do you guys say to some microwave pizza?" Zeke said, and Kei dutifully followed him into the kitchen.

_Ah… I wonder if this is how princesses in fairy tales feel… _

Rena brought both of her hands to her chest and smiled, before another strong gust of wind knocked her sideways.

_I still need to work on the being graceful part…_

Rena rubbed her head and walked indoors to where the pair was waiting.

* * *

The hot summer days crawled into weeks and soon enough, autumn came to Alola. The investigation for Rena's original trainer had come to a head. Zeke had tracked down her original home with Rena's help, but as it turned out, her family had moved to somewhere else in Alola, to be closer with friends and family. Zeke had a sneaking suspicion that someone like her (who was similar to him) could be a Team Skull member also, but he wasn't all too sure how he would go about initiating that search, especially since he and Zoe were in Iki Town, away from Po Town - where the main headquarters was located.

Besides that, vague plans had begun to formulate in Zeke's mind as he more carefully considered his future. He couldn't be a Team Skull member forever but as awkward as the arrangement was for him, he enjoyed having the opportunity to battle strong trainers.

"_Zeke, good morning!"_

Rena was jumping excitedly at his bedside - this had become a common morning sound for him, outside of the Trumbreaks and the Wingulls, he could add one excitable Steenee to that list.

"Good morning," Zeke said groggily. "What is it?"

"_I made you breakfast," _Rena said, with a proud expression.

"What? Really? Is the house in ashes right now? Am I actually dead?"

"_That's mean… I got Kei's help on it, so you know it's going to be good."_

"Well I'm expecting a five-star meal then… I'll complain to the chef if I'm disappointed." Zeke said. He glanced at the Steenee with a smile on his face - the leaf on her head showed signs of healing and under Zeke's constant care, she had even grown taller. Zeke thought that caring for a Steenee wasn't all that different from trying to nurture a flower.

Zeke got out of bed and walked downstairs with these thoughts in mind - Rena followed closely behind him. Kei was waiting at the kitchen table with a smile on his face. Zeke had built a stair system so that Kei could get to the counter and on the table easily.

"Oh this is…" Zeke looked at the table and there was a bowl of cereal with a brownie inside of it, and what appeared to be Sitrus berry chunks. "This is kind of…"

_Gross looking? Should I make them eat it as punishment?_

"It looks interesting," Zeke put a hand to his chin. "Did you guys try this before serving it? It's customary for chefs to try their own meal as they're cooking it.

"_Really?" _Rena said.

"**I think that sounds like something I've seen those chefs on TV do," **Kei chimed in.

"It's true, it's true. So I invite you guys to try it," Zeke smiled and grabbed spoons for Rena and Kei. He took a spoonful of the cereal mix, making sure to get a chunk of brownie and sitrus berry in there and held it up to Kei's mouth, and offered a spoon to Rena. Kei and Rena took a bite and both of their eyes lit up.

"_This is great!" _

"**A wonderful effort," **Kei nodded.

"Seriously…?" Zeke muttered. Zeke took a spoon of the concoction and swallowed its contents cautiously. "Geh... "

The pair watched him intently and Zeke smiled awkwardly to hide his distaste for the meal they had tried their best at.

"It's a revolution in cereal, if you ask me," Zeke said. "I have a coupon for this diner that's going to expire today, so how about we put this aside and go there?"

And the trio happily headed off to the diner before meeting Zoe for the day.

"Hey squirt," Zoe greeted him familiarly. "Another autumn day we've got ourselves today, eh?"

"Hey Zoe, don't call me squirt or I'll sic my Charjabug on you," Zeke said - he held out his Charjabug who smiled at Zoe.

"Scary, scary," Zoe raised her arms in defeat. "Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about… something super serious important, a very huge deal," Zoe said with a grin on her face.

"Just spill it, or I'll sic my Charjabug on you," Zeke said and held out his Charjabug again.

"The same threat doesn't work twice, bozo," Zoe laughed.

"I see… then teach her a lesson, Rena," Zeke called out to Rena who had been watching the both of them - she had started feeling jealous whenever the two of them interacted like that - so she just watched them quietly.

"_How should I do that?" _Rena asked seriously, and Zeke chuckled. The group was interrupted by a trainer walking towards them - ever since autumn had come around, there were more people taking the gym challenge, since the weather allowed for it. It was a confident-looking boy with a Dartrix on his shoulder - he gave both Zeke and Zoe a nasty glare as he walked toward them.

"I don't suppose either of you will put up much of a challenge, but I accept it," the trainer said as he walked toward them. Zoe burst out laughing at this declaration, and the trainer was visibly irritated.

"Boy, what a dork," Zoe wheezed out. "Well, what do you say to taking this one?" Zoe said to Zeke through laughter.

"Huh, just me?" Zeke said.

"Sure man, I think you can do it," Zoe said. "I think you're ready to graduate from squirt."

"Wow, what stakes… then I'll leave it to you, Kei," Zeke said, and his Charjabug launched from his hands out to fight. His opponent, of course, sent out his Dartrix.

"I haven't met a Team Skull member that hasn't been an absolute pushover," the boy said. "I don't know if they're just purposely teaching you to be trash."

"Are you overcompensating for something? Like your sense of fashion?"

The boy looked down at his outfit and glared in response.

"Dart, use Razor Leaf!"

A group of leaves swirled around the Dartrix and blew towards the Charjabug.

"Dodge and Thunderbolt," Zeke called. Kei jumped awkwardly to the side, getting hit by some of the barrage and sent out his own bolt of thunder to the Dartrix who dodged it with finesse.

"Another Razor Leaf!"

"Thunder Wave," Zeke retaliated. In a battle like this, where neither party had a clear edge, Zeke liked using debilitating moves that induced paralysis and the like. The onslaught of leaves hit the Charjabug as it channeled waves of weak thunder to the Dartrix. Kei reeled in pain at the assault, but the Dartrix's movements were clearly slowed in turn.

_Hopefully a worthwhile trade._

Now that the opposing Dartrix was paralyzed, Zeke felt more confident about sending his frail Charjabug into the fray.

"Shadow Sneak, Dart!"

"Dodge, and Charge!"

Both Pokemon moved in succession, though the Dartrix was paralyzed, it went with a swift attack that bypassed its paralysis, and the slow Charjabug got hit by the brunt of the Shadow Sneak - though it did manage to charge up energy - Kei now glowed menacingly with electricity.

"It's probably down to this next move," Zoe turned to Rena.

"Shadow Sneak again!"

"Charge towards it and Spark!"

Another simultaneous call - Zeke's Charjabug lurched forward, dodging the Shadow Sneak but putting itself in dangerous enemy proximity. Kei sent his body tackling into the Dartrix who didn't have time to react to this sudden movement and the entirety of the Charjabug's energy was powered into the tackle. The Dartrix was blown back and promptly fell down. Zeke ran over to Kei and picked him up in his arms.

"You did it, buddy!"

"Whatever, I won't accept the results of a one-on-one battle like that," the boy said, turning his head away. "Next time, let's fight properly."

"Alright. I'm sure we will," Zeke said, and the boy walked away.

"Whoa, you got yourself a rival?" Zoe chimed in.

"Well he's cold enough for the role," Zeke said. Rena carefully watched him from afar - the scene before her somehow made her feel lonely.

"Alright, well, you won… so let me tell you what I want to say, alright?" Zoe said.

"Sure," Zeke said.

"I'm getting married!" Zoe said, and Zeke looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"_What?!" _Rena exclaimed and walked over to them, also caught completely off-guard.

"You heard it here folks - Zoe flashed the group her engagement ring, as they continued staring in complete surprise.

"Well, congratulations. That's great news," Zeke said. "I can't say I was expecting it, but I'm proud of you for finding someone who will overlook your many flaws."

"My many charm points, you mean," Zoe smiled.

"Sure."

"Oh, but actually, I guess the reason I say this is because I know you and Rena have been looking for her original trainer, right?" Zoe continued. "I'm actually heading to Po Town to see my fiance tomorrow - so this is my formal invitation for you to join me."

"That's crazy," Zeke looked at her in surprise. "I mean I'd have to get my own ferry ticket, right?"

Zoe chuckled. "You underestimate me, completely. I've actually bought you one already." Zoe reached into her pocket and presented a crumpled-up ferry ticket. "Yours truly, your dependable, wonderful senior. Consider it your gift for winning just now," she said.

Zeke took the crumpled-up ticket and turned to Rena. "Well what do you say? This seems like a good opportunity to find your trainer, right?"

"_Yeah… it seems like a good plan… and our only real lead," _Rena smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, then it's settled," Zeke said. "We'll be going tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, it's a one-day trip, so pack light," Zoe said.

Rena looked at the ground while Zoe and Zeke continued to talk.

_I'm horrible… instead of feeling happy for Zoe, I felt relieved… I was always scared that she would take him away from me. But thinking like that isn't princess-like at all…_

Before long Zoe excused herself to take care of business, and Zeke and his companions began slowly walking towards his home.

"You were really great out there," Zeke said.

"**Thank you, Zeke. You were as well," **Kei responded.

"Not at all, I still have a ways to go until I can be content with receiving praise like that."

"**If that's the case, then me too."**

"I'll give you an extra helping of the Kei and Rena special cereal dish for your victory, how does that sound? Though I'll also give you an extra helping, since you came up with it too, Rena," Zeke said. Rena looked at him blankly, her thoughts were plainly interrupted.

"_That sounds good," _Rena sighed under her breath. As the pair got home, the small Charjabug snuggled into his bed in the living room to rest off the battle. Rena set herself down into the sofa and sighed again - but Zeke took her in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room.

"Well, did you think I wouldn't notice?" Zeke said.

"_Sorry…" _

"It's just easy to tell when you're feeling down," Zeke gently set her down on the bed and sat in a chair opposite of her. "Do you want to talk about it? Is it because I didn't you send out to battle?"

"_Well… that's part of it… I guess it's hard to explain… but lately, I feel really jealous when you pay attention to anyone other than me…" _Rena said. "_I mean, really, really jealous and upset… it's like I want you to just pay attention to me."_

Rena sighed and Zeke looked at her, clearly caught off-guard.

"I see… well that's pretty understandable… since you don't really have any friends other than me and Kei - it makes sense that you would feel kind of possessive. Well, I can tell you, I feel the same way you do, in that regard..." Zeke drifted off. "You're thoughtful, optimistic, you wear your emotions on your sleeve, you always try your best… I thought it was creepy how you used to always act so happy, but you're actually burdening a lot of thoughts and regrets… I like that all about you."

Rena cast her gaze downwards at the bedsheets - she traced the quilted pattern with her eyes. She couldn't bear to look up and betray how red face was.

"_That is also how I feel about you, Zeke… I find myself wanting to spend all of my time with you… I want to do everything with you."_

Rena's mind flashed to hugging Zeke, to kissing him passionately, to him touching her, and her face grew even redder in embarrassment.

"Well, that's how it is. We'll definitely do everything together, alright? I won't abandon you or do anything to hurt you," Zeke said. "You're fun to be around so you can be more confident."

"_Thank you, Zeke," _Rena looked up at him and gave him a large smile - her face was still red - but she felt it didn't matter at this point, and Zeke gave her a smile in return.

"We're heading out tomorrow, so I'll be packing a bit of stuff, but you're free to rest in my bed," Zeke said - he moved in and rubbed her head, and Rena grinned widely in return. It wasn't long before Rena fell asleep to the tune of Zeke scuffling around and packing clothes and other essentials for their short trip. Rena had never been in Zeke's bed for any extended period of time and as she rubbed her face against his covers - she thought that he had a really pleasant scent.

* * *

It didn't take all that long to travel between the Alolan Islands - it was an hour ferry ride at most, even less if he had a Pokemon that he could take between the islands - which he, of course, did not. Zeke carefully watched the familiar waves - he had seen them all his life from his home and from the coast of the beach, but to be actually riding on them, was something else. The water seemed to shimmer like diamonds against the bright sun and despite it being in the middle of Autumn, the weather was nice and warm, and a calm sea breeze ran through the boat as it chugged on to its destination.

_This is my first time travelling in a long while… well, it's just a one-hour trip but it doesn't feel bad. I could get used to being on a boat._

Zeke's mind wandered, and more and more vague plans began to form in his mind - he wasn't yet sure how he would tackle his life, but for once, he felt like he had options and things he wanted to do. Zoe and Zeke arrived at Malie City without much fanfare and hitched a ride on a Charizard Taxi service, which dropped them off at the secluded Po Town.

"This is our base of operations," Zoe said as they landed - "Looks grand, doesn't it?"

Zeke had not known what to expect from Team Skull - but the town was very visibly run-down and dejected - objects lay strewn on the streets and cars were parked in the middle of the road. One of the houses that was nearest in view had confetti strewn all over the lawn and toilet paper thrown all over the exterior of the house.

"About what I'd expect," Zeke said.

"I guess it's up to you now," Zoe turned around. "Just ask around… you know the original trainer's name, right?"

Zeke glanced at Rena and nodded.

"I'll be around, alright?" Zoe said. "Feel free to call me if you need me."

"Wait Zoe," Zeke said, and Zoe turned around.

"Nevermind… I just appreciate you arranging this, so thanks."

"It's not really a big deal, so don't make it weird, man. Besides, I did it for Rena, not for you."

"_Thanks Zoe," _Rena gave her a huge smile. From there, Zeke walked up to a bunch of people and asked them if any of them knew of a Lani, and he stopped any girls he saw, to ask if the Steenee was theirs - but they all shook their heads or denied it. Rena herself didn't recognize anybody, and as sunset neared on the two, their search was exhausted. Zeke sat down on a lawn chair and sighed loudly.

"Sorry Rena, I guess expecting to find her here without a solid lead was way too convenient… it's possible she's going under an alias or that she moved to a different region," Zeke said. "But we don't have to content ourselves with that, I'll keep looking as long as it takes."

Rena gave him an awkward smile, and Zeke lightly tapped her forehead.

"It's no trouble at all… I'm the kind of person who would tell someone if they were being a nuisance, right?"

"_Are you? I feel like you're just saying that to make me feel better."_

"Maybe that's true…" Zeke leaned backwards.

"_But actually… I guess I have been thinking about it more and more lately, and I think that I give up on this quest."_

"Huh… is that so?" Zeke looked at her with surprise. "It's no trouble for me, really."

"_That's not really it… I think back then when I first told you about it, I told you that I wanted to stay with you… but I don't really know, I had this feeling I would meet my original trainer and they would take me back. But I don't really want that anymore. I really just want to be with you, no matter what."_

"I see…" Zeke did feel happy at this - the sun was setting above them and the sky was a very mellow orange. "Well, you're allowed to change your mind, alright? I won't think less of you later on."

"_I won't, Zeke! I'll never change my mind from now on… I want to be with you," _Rena said this last part in a small whisper and her face reddened once more.

"Hey Zeke, and Rena," Zoe waved to them.

"It's the girl of the hour," Zeke said with a fake look of surprise.

"I'm not getting married for months, man," Zoe said. "But you are invited, so you're welcome for the honor."

"Thanks, can I bring Rena and Kei?" Zeke asked.

"Of course, man…You know I really love Pokemon." Zoe said.

"I know… I do too," Zeke smiled at her, and Zoe ruffled his hair in return.

"I'll have my trusty Sandshrew be my ring bearer, just you watch," Zoe gloated. "Well, actually, I won't be going back to Iki Town so what do you say to it, man, one battle to commemorate the occasion."

"What?! Why am I finding all of this out the day of?" Zeke said. "What happened to the cool Z-duo?"

"Whatever man, you can't live your life always staying the same. Choose your Pokemon," Zoe said and readied herself across from him - she sent out her Sandshrew.

"Well… this isn't a favorable match-up for you, but what do you say?" Zeke looked at Rena and she beamed at him in return.

_Goodbye Lani… wherever you are… I hope you're doing well. Right now, I'm really happy, and a bit sad - but mostly happy. Do you love Pokemon and battling too? Is that why it frustrated you so much when you lost…? I won't know anymore but I hope you take it easy on yourself._

Rena stepped out into the field with a content expression. Her mind felt calm and empty for once and the world fell silent around her - it didn't feel like she was being weighed down by something heavy. The opposing Sandshrew digged underground - and she understood what her trainer would want her to do. She jumped upwards in anticipation of his attack and she stomped on his head as he landed - sending him to the floor in a concise counterattack. The Sandshrew retaliated by digging its claw underground - quickly freezing the dirt - and throwing it at the Steenee - who was thrown off-guard by this unexpected tactic and suffered major damage. The constant cold temperature from the Sandshrew froze the air around her and it made harder and harder for her to move gracefully. The world came in to focus around her once more - she could her trainer's voice clearly.

"Low Sweep, Rena!"

"Ice Punch!"

Rena's movements were slowed - but she ran for the Sandshrew, who extended its claw out for her in one swift motion. Rena slid on the ground towards her opponent, dodging the punch and striking the Sandshrew in a critical hit. The Sandshrew fell over and fainted and Zoe contently called it back. Rena fell down to her knees in complete exhaustion. The world around her fell silent once more and a warm light enveloped her…

_Ah, this is…_

"Rena!" Zeke held her hand as she opened her eyes once more. She looked at her trainer in surprise - she was much closer to his height and his face was right in front of hers.

"_Zeke…"_

"You did it, Rena… you were really wonderful," Zeke hugged the now-evolved Rena.

"_Thank you, Zeke," _Rena warmly returned his hug. "_You're a wonderful trainer."_

Rena closed her eyes and pretended that it was just the two of them alone in the world right now - sharing this moment. She wanted the moment to last forever - but Zeke peeled back from their hug and gave her a large smile.

"You're pretty good, man. I hope you don't give up," Zoe said as she walked over to them. "You'll get assigned a new partner so…"

"Actually… I think I'm going to quit," Zeke said. "I want to try my hand at battling again, and I think I can do it with Rena and Kei at my side."

"I see..." Zoe said. "I guess that's that, huh… weird to think that we'll both be moving on."

"A bit…" Zeke chuckled. "I bet you'll miss me."

"No way, I bet you'll miss me more, and I mean, I'll still be around if you ever want to talk and I'll still see you at my wedding, so don't be a stranger."

"Yeah…" Zeke extended his hand for a handshake, and Zoe hugged him in return.

"You think I'd let you get away with a piddly goodbye like that," Zoe said, and Zeke quietly returned her hug. Zoe broke away from their hug and kneeled down to face Rena. "You take care of Zeke too, alright? Guy doesn't know what he's doing half of the time if you ask me…"

"That's why no one asked you," Zeke chimed in, and Rena laughed.

It was a brief goodbye but Zoe waved goodbye to Zeke as his taxi came to pick him up. Zeke wasn't all too sure how we would go about it - but he wanted to battle, for himself and for his Pokemon, but first of all…

_I need money that isn't my mom's…_

And so, the days turned like this once more. Zeke's vague objective began to develop into a more concrete one and Zeke spent the better of this next year taking odd jobs before settling into a gardening job where he worked together with Rena - who never stopped watching her trainer.

Today was a day like any other. The Trumbeaks and Wingulls awoke Zeke. He groggily got up and began his morning routine. It was truly a day like any other, except… Rena was sitting at the kitchen table with a deep expression on her face. She didn't know how but she was resolute about confessing her feelings today. It was a resolution she had often made but her plans somehow always slipped apart - namely because their work demanded that they be under the sporadic watch of others or because people liked to come over to talk to Zeke. But today was different because they had finally had an off-day. And so, she followed Zeke all day in the hopes of building up the courage or finding the right opportunity.

Before long, the day had crawled to evening and Zeke was out tending his garden.

"Do you remember back when you used to say a lot of scary things?" Zeke suddenly said.

"_Scary things?"_

"Yeah, you would always talk about draining the blood from your opponents or fighting to the death."

"_That's…" _Rena brought a hand to her face and blushed. "_It's something that my original trainer used to do as a joke… so I got caught up in it too."_

"She sounds like fun."

"_Well, not as fun as you are," _Rena said proudly.

"You know… I've kind of been thinking, but back then… you said you didn't have a name, but was that a lie?"

"_Yeah, it was."_

"Wow… "

The pair continued to work in silence.

"_Does that bother you? Would you like to know what it was?"_

"Not particularly… I doubt it'll encapsulate you as well as Rena does, honestly," Zeke said.

"_Well, I can say you're not wrong there," _Rena said proudly once more. Zeke had slowly changed his garden over time to include more tulips and now, the tulips vastly outnumbered the roses.

"_These tulips turned out wonderfully," _Rena kneeled down and beheld the flower - cupping its bud in her hands without touching it.

"Yeah… you're a miracle worker," Zeke grinned at Rena. "I think the fertilizer you suggested is doing the trick."

"_Not at all… it's because you nurture them so well," _Rena said, deflecting his praise in embarrassment.

"I see you never just take praise, do you?" Zeke teased her, and Rena blushed in return. "It's fine, I'll keep praising you anyway... " Zeke grabbed a vase containing a tulip. "I think you're much more beautiful than this tulip."

"_You can't say things like that in jest," _Rena brought her hand to her face in embarrassment. "_I'll definitely take it the wrong way…"_

Zeke grinned at her and kneeled down to tend the soil around the tulips.

_Well I think I won't get a better chance than this..._

Rena understood that her trainer probably loved her as well, but was holding back for her sake - so she felt it was up to her. Rena walked over to Zeke and hugged him from behind.

"Rena? Is something wrong?" Zeke said.

"_No… just listen a bit to what I have to say, okay? I've felt this way for a long time now... It was just a vague feeling at first but the more I got to be around you, the more it became something I want to fully realize… I… I love you Zeke… whether or not you accept these feelings I don't mind, but I don't want to bottle them up anymore." _Rena sighed. "_You have a lousy personality sometimes… but you're also really caring, encouraging, and kind… I love that about you."_

Zeke brought his hand to hers, and held it.

"Well… I can't deny it, even as a joke. I definitely love you too, Rena. You've only ever gotten more beautiful in every way I can think of," Zeke said and Rena pulled back from her hug - her face was red but a part of her felt resolute. She walked in front of Zeke and brought down her collar so that he could see her mouth. She kneeled down in front of him, resting her hands in his waist as she leaned forward.

"_I want to kiss you, Zeke…" _Rena said, almost pleading with him.

Zeke blushed at this - though the houses in this neighborhood were separated by a fair amount - there was still that fear that they would be seen but he felt too lost in the prospect of kissing her to properly consider this. A simple bout of spring air tousled his hair to the side - he felt Rena's warm breath on his face before taking her mouth in his.

Their lips locked with the other's. When Rena was so close, Zeke could clearly smell her sweet fragrance and even as his tongue explored hers - her sweet taste made him want to kiss her more and more. In this position, Rena's knee began to grind against Zeke's dick unintentionally and he couldn't help but moan lightly as they kissed the other. Rena didn't know what was taking her over - but she had constantly dreamed about this - about being together with Zeke, about doing all sorts of things with him. They pulled back to breathe but their mouths connected once more - Rena moved herself on top of Zeke's dick and began to slowly grind against him as they continued to kiss - Zeke's tongue rolled over hers and they both moaned lightly as their kiss went on. Eventually Rena pulled back… Zeke wanted to pin her right then and there but it occurred to him that they were being a bit reckless, so he stood up and carried Rena in his arms.

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do this with you, Zeke… it didn't help that you would always tease me so much. There's only so much a girl can take."_

"There's only so much a guy can do to help themselves when they're constantly around a beautiful girl," Zeke said with a small smile, and as he carried Rena upstairs, he paused to kiss her once more. As Zeke laid her down in his bed - she pulled him in for another kiss, and she began to help him unrobe while the pair kissed, her large leaves were fanned out behind her and she looked almost like a flower. He broke apart their kiss and began kissing her body to which Rena moaned softly. Zeke moved his hand to her inner thigh as he began to kiss her stomach. Zeke gently moved his fingers inside of Rena's sex and Rena bit her lip in response - if she weren't laying in this bed, she was sure her legs would crumble beneath her.

"Just relax for a bit, alright?" Zeke said, and Rena nodded. He began to push his fingers inside of her and Rena's body tensed up in pleasure. Zeke pressed his fingers against her tight walls and Rena cried out in pleasure every time he repeated this motion. He began to slowly push his fingers inside of her until Rena was completely drenched in her own juices.

"I didn't know you were capable of making noises like that," Zeke teased her.

"_I can't help myself at all…"_

"Don't worry about it, you're really cute like that," Zeke said. He pinned her arms on the bed and began to repeatedly kiss her - he couldn't resist her sweet taste. Zeke brought his erect seven-inch member to Rena's wet entrance -

"I'm going to start now, okay Rena?"

"_Please do, Zeke," _she said softly.

Zeke slowly pushed inside of her passage until he was fully hilted. Rena's juices slid down his dick and dripped onto the bed - Rena's species didn't have a hymen and so she moaned in complete pleasure when Zeke entered her - she wanted to bring her hands to her mouth to stifle the sound but Zeke continued to pin her down. He slowly thrusted inside of her and he began to lightly exhale as he did so. Rena's insides clenched him so tightly that he didn't think he would be able to hang on for long.

"_Oh, Zeke… Zeke… I want you to go faster…" _she looked up at him once more with a pleading expression.

"You're so demanding, aren't you, princess?" Zeke began to kiss her once more, and obliged her. His thrusts picked up in speed - his dick slid and out of her in an increasingly quick rhythm - and Rena's light moans turned into full-out cries.

"_More, more…" _she said in between moans. Zeke pressed his forehead against hers - looking into her eyes as he further picked up the pace. Rena began to move her hips against his dick, as if she were yet desperate for more of him. Zeke began to almost roughly have his way with her, as their hips pounded together.

"_Zeke…" _Rena continued to desperately repeat his name as she moaned.

Zeke continuously hilted inside of her - he could clearly smell her juices as a faint sweet air began to develop in the room. Rena felt herself going limp under Zeke - she breathed sharply against Zeke's face as he continuously buried his dick inside of her and thrusted as quickly as he could.

"I'm going to cum…" Zeke said, through a pleasured moan. His rough thrusts became slower as his muscles tensed up at what was coming - Rena's insides clenched his dick as tightly as possible and Zeke was pushed over the edge as he hilted inside of her one final time, his seed exploding inside of her. One final cry of pleasure left Rena's throat as she felt Zeke fill her up completely to the brim. Zeke pulled out of her and rolled over next to Rena, finally releasing her arms - breathing heavily at their rough display of love. Rena took a moment to recover from her tired muscles before crawling to Zeke's dick - she carefully placed his still-erect dick in her mouth.

"Rena?" Zeke looked down to see her face buried in his dick and his body shuddered at the sight of Rena and sensation of Rena's warm mouth. "I guess that wasn't enough for you, huh," Zeke grinned as he rubbed the Tsareena's head and her small crown.

_Of course not… I've waited a long time to be able to do this all with you..._

Rena moved both of her hands to the bottom of Zeke's shaft and began rubbing his throbbing member as she licked on the soft tip. She could taste some of his seed still on his dick and she felt herself drawn to the bitter-yet-sweet taste - she wanted more of it. Rena's head began to move slowly around his dick as her curious tongue pressed against every inch of it that she could. Rena's tongue traced the veins along Zeke's dick while she sucked his dick more enthusiastically - she would occasionally look up to see Zeke rubbing her head or groaning in pleasure - Rena kept a steady rhythm, even challenging herself to take his dick as deeply as she could - it wasn't long before Rena could feel his dick throbbing against her tongue.

"I'm going to cum again, Rena…" Zeke groaned.

Rena's mouth moved to the bottom of Zeke's dick one last time before Zeke tightly clenched the bedsheets and pumped his seed into Rena's throat. Rena swallowed it with a pleased expression - savoring Zeke's taste.

"_You were cute," _Rena giggled, crawling over to Zeke's side and falling in his arms.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Zeke brought his hand to Rena's cheek, going in for a kiss on her lips. "You acted completely differently from how you normally do."

"_Do you hate it?"_

"Not really… I want to make you happy in any way I can," Zeke plainly said.

"_Then, want to go again?" _Rena's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Zeke looked at her in surprise. Rena peeled away from their hug and got up on Zeke's lap - looking down at him with a smile.

"_I just want you that much, Zeke."_

* * *

For Zeke, he felt that his days no longer crawled ahead. Indeed, it sometimes felt like he didn't have enough time to do the things he wanted. A year has since passed in this chapter of Zeke's life and he is riding a boat towards Vaniville Town, in Kalos, with the money he raised from gardening. His Pokemon team grew from Kei and Rena to a whole team of four - he couldn't help but be reminded of the team he had once had. It made him feel a bit melancholic and he would always wonder if they ever looked for him, just as Rena had once looked for her original trainer, but all could really do was hope those Pokemon were doing well with their new trainers. Zeke watched the calm waves as the boat gently rocked him back and forth - Rena stood next to him and gazed out into the horizon, onto the shadow of Alola.

"_I'm not very fond of water… but I can't say I won't miss being constantly surrounded by it. Alola really is a beautiful place."_

"Yeah, it sure is… I'm sure Kalos will be just as beautiful though - at least that's how it looked in the brochures, right?"

"_Yeah… It's kind of romantic if you think about it - going off to a new, beautiful land with your partner," _Rena looked up to Zeke with a smile.

"You never give up with that stuff, do you?"

"_I can't really help it at all," _Rena giggled.

"Well, I like that about you so I don't mind," Zeke leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"_You say that every time."_

"Now you're getting it," Zeke chuckled.

Zeke hadn't yet told Rena but he hoped that one day, after their adventure together was over, he could open a flower shop with her. He was kind of excited about how she would react because, to him, it seemed like a pretty romantic dream.

_But I don't really have time to think about dreams like that right now. I'll become a trainer that won't disappoint any of you, just you watch._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! This story ended up being a bit longer than I expected but I think I'm pleased with how it turned out. Originally, I planned for Rena to go missing for an entire year somewhere in the story and for Rena to meet her original trainer - but this felt more right once I started actually writing. The only thing I'm iffy on is the constant story skips but hopefully those worked out well enough considering the one-shot format. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
